The Story of X-23 in Magi
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Laura Kinney, will have the greatest adventure of her life when by strange circumstances she does not understand end in a world where there is magic and joy; The world of Magi. Just like other mutants of the X-weapon project like her.
1. Chapter 1

The story of X-23

X-23 now was just Laura Kinney as a way to erase her past as X-23 and what had happened to the mutants. It had been 10 years since the world had gone to hell after a small apocalypse that it was better not to remember and all the mutants were extinct, only the copies survived, artificial mutants, that barely survived doing all kinds of work: From mercenaries to smugglers.

Laura was a young woman now, and lived in the central zone in a state that only accepted women. It was 9:55 A.m. And she drank her morning coffee to wake up, it was too bitter to eliminate all sleep. As she sipped her sour coffee with milk and thought of the years before the world had resettled, knocked on the door, Laura got up almost unwillingly to open the door and see Nana, her companion in scams. Nana was an artificial mutant just like her; had short hair and pink (sure dyed) and horns because of their mutation. Both girls with other girls were dedicated to posing as prostitutes to deceive millionaires and steal everything they carried, was a good job as the old men did not report the police out of shame.

"You look terrible" Nana said

"And I feel the same" Laura answered.

"Do you think you can survive in these times?"

"I do not think Nana, I feel terrible in these times."

"I know also I feel this way, the anniversary of the world's death is coming and there are only spoils left ... that's why I came"

"I know, you do it every year"

"Well, I'll tell you one more time, we will not work tonight, nor the next, old perverts can keep their money"

"Do you want coffee?"

"No, I must go"

After the girl with the pink hair left Laura was alone in her apartment, she had a week off. What could she do? The first thing that came to mind was going to see that saber-toothed white tiger that he had cured 3 days ago, for some reason felt that both were the same. I call him Logan.

That afternoon Laura put on jeans with holes in her knees, black booties, white tank top that bare her navel, a short-sleeved Scottish shirt that she wore open and a wool hat. Before going to see Logan the tiger had gone to the supermarket to buy some food for the white tiger. Maybe Logan, the tiger, had come down from the mountain (new home of the zoo animals for a long time) to flee from other tigers who had attacked him, while Logan the tiger ate the chicken that Laura brought her, she fell asleep in him soft fur. When she awoke she knew by strange noises was not alone, were dangerous times so get her claws waiting for an enemy who wanted to damage it but keep it when she saw it was a boy blue hair, with Arabic clothes and must have been about 10 years; besides that she was eating the food she brought for the white tiger, Laura kept her claws before the boy turned around.

"But what... I don't understand

"Hello "the child greeted "I am a traveler, my name is Aladdin. I was a bit hungry so I'm eating this food from these strange bags

"It was my food"

"Really?"

"Yes, but you can eat it, I think Logan is satisfied."

"Thank you, Miss!"

Laura did not remember how she got there and much less recognized the place, did not seem to be anywhere near the abandoned factory that served Logan as a refuge. Suddenly Laura felt the smell of a third person approaching, was about to get her claws but it was not necessary. That person did not seem dangerous, neither was it, He was a young man of about the same age, tall, with long reddish brown hair, tied with a braid and brown eyes. He wore a strange white uniform, a gray belt, boots, and a sword in his back. When he saw us, he was surprised especially clothes very unusual of Laura.

"Who are you 2?" the young man asked

"We are only travelers, Aladdin and ... "Aladdin realized he had not asked his new friend's name "Onee-san, what's your name?"

"I'm Laura"

"Aladdin and Laura" Aladdin said with a smile

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"My name is Dorji, my clan is near you can come with me," Dorji offered.

"Well ..." Laura was going to reject the proposal.

"Yes, we're going," Aladdin said enthusiastically.

Laura did not expect this, she preferred to go home or find a way back but could not leave a child alone, Wolverine, her father, wouldn't approve; So she went with them, along the way Dorji told them about his village, the Kouga Clan, also told Laura that they could give him better clothes there, that made angry Laura.

When they arrived, Laura was surprised to see the Clan Kouga camp, very similar to the Mongol camps she saw in an old documentary. The Kouga clan were very friendly to them and even the women engaged in conversation with Laura who did not reject them until she was comfortable with them even though she was annoyed when asked how she broke her clothes. Out of nowhere appeared an old woman of short stature, with long pale hair, which was tied in a braid. He wore the Clan's characteristic clothes, and wore a violet belt around his waist. Also, he wore a wand with her. The old woman greeted me with kindness. The old woman, known as Baba, noticed how the Rukh of the visitors were: the Rukh of the little boy made sure that he was full of energy and happiness while the Rukh of the girl revealed that she had a great sadness.

"Be welcome to our family my children, I am Baba can be considered part of this family, they are one of my children now, especially you, sweetie" this last said her looking at Laura

"... .. "Laura said nothing

"Because you say nothing?"

"I think I should go ... before I bring you suffering."

"Onee-san" Aladdin whipped

"But why daughter? Do not you want to be part of our family?"

"I will only bring problems ... When they see how I really am, all of you reject me"

"That will not happen"

Laura sighed and showed them her Adamantium-plated retractable claws in hands and feet, the people of the Kouga clan were surprised, they were frightened, but Baba did not reject Laura until she made a dress for her to remove those torn and tattered clothes (Laura was annoying, her clothes were very aesthetic and fashionable) also the bathroom Because if she wore it she must be dirty and when she did she saw that she had tattooed her back "X-23".

"Who made you this mark, Laura? Baba asked as he rubbed his back"

"Very bad people for them I was just a beast ... just like the others," Laura replied.

"Others? Were there more children?"

"Many, maybe 100, maybe 1000 or maybe more. According to them we were only tools for the use of the nation and nothing else, for them we were not people but numbers, they did not even give us names just a code, for example I was X-23"

"You…? Are you still in the service of these people?"

"No, no, his plans were reduced, probably thanks to Donovan"

"Who is Donovan*?"

"You can say that the strongest of us ..."

"And your parents?"

"They are dead"

Baba did not understand how there could be people so bad as to harm children like that, now he understood why Laura's Rukh reflected such sadness, Baba realized that she was lonely for a long time but now she had a family, she had them.

For days Laura and Aladdin lived with the Kouga people, at that time she and Toya Baba's granddaughter had become friends and talked about many things; And Aladdin drank milk from the mares. Laura, too, had won an admirer, Bator, who always smoothed her black hair and admired her green eyes. He had a happy life very different from the one he had in his world. And of course Logan the white tiger had returned to Laura's side and this had to reassure the rest of the clan by telling them that Logan was harmless and that was evident since the tiger was domesticated.

One morning Laura woke up as usual and after removing Aladdin from her breasts and leaving her shop she could see that from the empire of Kou, Princess Hakuei Ren arrived with two companions.

However, Laura (X-23) was not the only mutant that had come to this world. They were also here: X-19 aka Hannah Ziegler, the daughter clone of the scarlet witch, who was in the Kou empire; X-45 aka Rose Barnes, the daughter clone of Negasonic* and X-67 aka Kevin Barnes, the clone son of Colossus, both were adopted brothers and were in Sindria; X-63 alias Evan Haller, son clone of the mutant Legion, who was near the roads was the kingdom of Balbadd next to Calibán, the mutant tracker; And X-18 alias Jason Cranston, son of Quicksilver, was in Reim's empire alongside Rocket Raccoon and Groot.

* * *

*Donovan Mccree, X-01, is the son clone of Charles Xavier (teacher X) and sentimental couple of Hellen Smith (X-33) clan daughter of Mystique.

* The Deadpool movie version of 2016, she is cool.

* I plan to make other Marvel characters appear like Deadpool or Hulk although others will be dead.

* If Doctor Strange and Loki come to appear they will be confused with magis and will measure up to one.

* Those who will be able to raise the hammer of the deceased by Thor will be: Sinbad, Ali Baba, Morgiana, Aladdin, Hakuei Ren and Mu Alexius. some other?

* Any suggestion or idea for the fic is well received.


	2. the Daughter of Wolverine

The daughter of Wolverine

10 years before, New Mexico

The facilities of the Weapon-X were huge because in it there were many children with mutant powers, all of them children clones of dead mutants. But anyone who passed by outside the premises never imagined who was inside; since the building pretended to be an office building to fool everyone.

Among all those children was Laura but was not so named at that time, her name was X-23. It was time to eat and all the children drank and ate the same; among all those children was Laura of only 9 years. The girl saw all her friends and companions, and tried to settle in her doing but when she did squeak the chair. The other children were frightened because the supervisors of the facilities were very strict with them and not for discipline but because of the deep hatred they felt for those mutant children.

"Don't drag the chair, X-23" a metallic voice said

"I'm sorry," the very frightened little girl said.

"X-23, you're behaving very badly"

"It is not true"

"Bad mutants must be punished"

All children had an electric collar that released electric shocks when one of the children became rebellious. The electric shock caused Laura to fall to the floor almost unconscious, listening to the nurses' pleading for them to leave the child alone, the little girl could only whisper a few words before fainting.

"Mom ... Dad ... Where are they?"

Laura woke up abruptly from that nightmare, since she hated to dream about her life as X-23 and after removing Aladdin from her breasts, she did not understand why an old boy for that, went with Toya and Aladdin to milk the mares.

"I didn´t know you could drink mare's milk," Laura said.

"It is very delicious, besides being very nutritious" Toya answered

"It's delicious!" Aladdin said

As always Aladdin drank milk directly from the mares although Toya and Laura told them not to do so, those moments appeared Dorji and Bator, when they approached Toya and Dorji left to leave them alone; Toya and Dorji knew what Bator felt for Laura from the first day he saw her so they decided to help him so he could conquer Laura.

"H-hello Laura" Bator somewhat nervous said

"Hi Bator, how are you?"

"I'm fine! ... Nice weather today, right?"

"Yes, it's nice"

"Laura ... you know ... there is a plain where can have a beautiful sunset ... Well I think if you would like ..."

Bator could not finish her prayer because some guests had arrived from the Kou empire, she was a young woman of Laura and Toya's age: she was of medium height, had long hair, blue eyes and a mole under her mouth; He wore clothes similar to those of ancient China. That girl was introduced as Hakuei Ren, the third daughter of the first Emperor Kou and who was coming on a diplomatic visit, the princess began to talk to Baba. Laura heard when Princess Hakuei Ren spoke about the history of the Kouga clan and the apparent words were not to the liking of the clan people until they came to what was to come, she proposed to them join the Kou empire. Both Aladdin and Laura heard the proposal of the princess and many murmured that this was impossible, the truth, Laura did not understand that it was the Kou empire and suddenly the Aladdin flute began to shine.

"What happens, Ugo?"

"Who are you talking to?" Laura asked.

"It's true, Onee - san, I did not introduce you to Ugo"

"We aren't interested in your offer! They just want to invade our village!" Dorji exclaimed

"Yeah! We are not his slaves!" Bator said

"Enough! We will not behave like that with the princess!" Baba said

Toya approached Princess Hakuei Ren to give her something to eat but a man named Ryosai pushed her and began to say horrible things about the Kouga clan, that infuriated Laura and with great speed put her claws of adamantium a few inches from the neck of Ryosai, he was terrified.

"Apologize now!" Laura demanded

"H-h-How can you do that?!" a frightened Ryosai asked

"I said apologize now!"

"What kind of demon are you?!"

"I'm not a demon, I'm Wolverine's daughter"

Princess Hakuei Ren and Seisyun Ri were surprised by Laura and the Kouga clan was becoming hostilefor the violence of Ryosai so Seisyun Ri had to arrest Laura.

"Miss, I beg you to keep your weapons, if you kills him, it will be a declaration of war," Seisyun Ri said

"Ok" Laura keep their claws I look at Hakuei Ren "let me give you a tip that gave me my father, the princess: if you want to have your loyalty first win your respect"

"You're insolent! Dammit wild!" Ryosai exclaimed

Ryosai tried to hit Laura, but she hit him first causing the laughter of the clan people and Aladdin. After Princess Hakuei Ren and her companions left, Laura and Aladdin were able to play and talk.

"I did not know you were so strong, Onee-san," Aladdin said.

"Ha, ha! Well, I know how to defend myself"

"Onee-san. Your father's name was Wolverine?"

"No, but he was known as Wolverine, his name was Logan ... his name is Logan"

"What was your dad like?"

"The most stubborn and honorable man ever to have existed"

Aladdin liked Laura's father because of what he told him about him. After playing Aladdin he told Laura that he was going to talk to the princess to ask him to please do not kill anyone.

"You do not want me to go with you?" Laura asked.

"It's not necessary, Onee-san"

"From where I come, doing what you want to do is very dangerous"

"Nothing will happen to me besides this Ugo"

"Okay, but when you get back, introduce me to Ugo"

"Okay!"

Aladdin left to speak to Princess Hakuei Ren while Laura saw the moon, this world was beautiful and very different from her world, a decadent world; She thought of staying but then thought of her friends Hannah, Rose, Kevin, Evan and Jason. Maybe never see them again.

.

.

KOU EMPIRE

Hannah Ziegler (X-19) daughter clone of the scarlet witch, had woken up in the grass and got up, and walked through that strange place very similar to ancient China. People were surprised to see that beautiful young woman dressed differently, Hannah wore a white dress, surely foreign. Hannah was puzzled and scared. How did I get here? She fell asleep on her sofa while watching an old movie, Titanic, and then woke up on the floor of a strange country. This was seen by a woman who owned a restaurant and decided to help her.

"Are you ok, girl?" the woman asked

"I think so, maybe ... I really don't know" Hannah said.

"Don't look well, come with me"

The woman took Hannah inside the restaurant and served a bowl of ramen, Hannah was really hungry for what she ate the ramen while the woman examined the young woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes, there was something special about her, that was obvious. When Hannah was about to finish her bowl of ramen appeared a boy of about 10 years with banged hair.

"Hello, what's your name?" The boy asked

"I'm Hannah Ziegler, and you?"

"I'm Yao, you are very pretty"

"Thank you"

"Will you marry me?"

"Hey?"

"Yao! Don't bother Miss Hannah!" His mother said

"Haa! I'm not bothering her"

They were kind and sweet people as she had not seen for a long time. Hannah told them about the story of his life, of course he omitted weapon X project, they would not understand.

"And what happened to your mother?"

"She died when I was a baby, not even her name"

"Don't you know your mother's name?"

"It sounds bad, but that's true, nobody knew her well enough to tell me about her, I just know she was known as the scarlet witch"

"T-the scarlet witch? Was she a witch?" the lady was a little scared

"No, no! It was just a nickname, I don't think she was a real witch, but she had powers I have now"

"A power? Which?"

"Please, do not be afraid"

Hannah used her powers, the powers of the scarlet witch, to levitate all the objects in the kitchen that were surrounded by a scarlet aura although they were not all her powers. The lady was surprised but not scared, in a world where magic existed the skills of the young woman was not something to fear, since Hannah had nowhere to go (at least not in the Kou empire) gave her a job but there was something the girl wanted to know and that's where she was.

"Mrs. Rang, can I ask you a question?" Hannah asked.

"What is it, Hannah?"

"What is the name of this country? Is it ancient China?"

"No, it is not the ancient China, although I don't know that it is that, this is the Kou Empire"

"The Kou empire?"

"Yes, it is a gigantic military nation, considered one of the most powerful of the present, due to the amount of conquerors of dungeons and the armies that controls"

Hannah did not understand about conquerors of dungeons. What the hell was that? But he decided not to ask any more questions, it was obvious that he was not in his world but one where there was both innocence and malice, and not just the spoils of an agonizing world. For days Hannah worked in the family Rang restaurant and little Yao introduced her to everyone as his future wife. One day Mrs. Rang told her about a festival and everyone would go to sell ramen at a booth. Along the way, one of his wheels broke, Mr. Rang set about repairing it and refused Hannah's help (he could not allow a woman to do man's work) so I sent Hannah and Yao to fetch water at River. When they arrived there were many soldiers or guards and a strange carriage but they only concentrated on carrying the water vases, however, Yao noticed that the soldiers looked at Hannah and became jealous.

"What are you looking at?! Don't look at her, she's my girlfriend and she'll marry me!" Yao exclaimed.

"Yao!"

"How you listened! Hannah would never think of idiots like you, not even dream!"

"That's enough!" Hannah exclaims

The soldiers and mercenaries just laughed and some told Hannah that because she did not come with them, she only ignored them, but what they could not ignore were the bandits who were behind them; The leader, a very ugly man, said he would kill them all and then steal them, and also take the woman (Hannah) to entertain them; The leader, a very ugly man, said that they would kill them all and then steal them, and also take the woman (Hannah) to entertain them; But something unexpected happened Hannah confronted them and told her that they would not let them do anything, much less hurt anyone, and Yao was with her, the chief of the bandits laughed and the other bandits went to attack the soldiers , At which point Kouha Ren, the third prince of the Kou Empire and general of the Empire, left the carriage (cutting off the roof) to face these bandits to hurt and/or kill their enemies (as he liked to do that) but before could wield his sword, Hannah used his powers to immobilize, defeat and punish the bandits who ended up buried up to the neck on the ground, Kouha Ren did not give credit to those who saw his eyes, no one did.

"Surprised, right? And for you to remember, she is my future wife! Hannah, the scarlet witch!"

"I was never the scarlet witch"

"I know I know. She was your mom"

Hannah and Yao returned with the water, however, Kouha Ren did not forget what he saw and obviously told everything to his brother Kouen Ren.

The festival was beautiful and wonderful, very similar to the Chinese New Year, it was fun, and Hannah had fun as she had not done in years. Already back they received an illustrious visit, the visit the first imperial prince of Empire Kou, Kouen Ren. The Mrs. and Mr. Rang were surprised and honored by this visit of the first imperial prince but as Hannah did not know him, she did not mind seeing him.

"Good afternoon" Kouen Ren greeted

"G-g-good afternoon" Mr. Rang stuttered

"What can we help you with?" Mrs. Rang nervous asked

"A woman I'm looking for lives here. Hannah Ziegler, the scarlet witch"

"I'm Hannah Ziegler," Hannah said, and stopped sweeping the restaurant. "But I'm not the scarlet witch. What do you want from me?"

"I have a proposal to make you Miss Hannah"

Hannah heard the proposal of the first prince, Kouen Ren.

.

.

Magnostadt Academy

.

3 months ago he had found a very hostile magi so Wizards of the Magnostadt Academy had to capture him, the mages did not resist. It was very strange that there was another magi but this one was powerful. The magi with black hair, green eyes and strange clothes were locked in a room, but the magi, who refused to be magi, as if he cared nothing.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions," Mogamett said.

"Leave me alone"

"There can only be 3 magis and with you are 5 magis in the world"

"You old man stupid! I already told you that I'm not a magi! I do not even know what that is!"

"You shouldn't be angry, you are not a prisoner consider yourself a guest"

"What's your name, old man?"

"My name is Matal Mogamett"

"You know? Mogamett, in other times I would have torn your head but I have lived terrible things and now I am tired... My name is Loki Odinsson"

Mogamett let Loki rest.


	3. Chapter 3: friendship

Chapter 3 friendship

Kou army camp was quiet and Aladdin was talking to Princess Hakuei Ren. Everything was so quiet until the camp was a terrible woman and evil, in this world no one knew her, much less there were beings like her but in her world she was known as Lady Deathstrike; the evil woman Cyborg made his way through Kou's soldiers ripping them apart with her claws when something caught their attention, Princess Hakuei Ren's tent. The wicked woman approached the store and heard a lot of nonsense that did not interest her but when she heard the name Laura and knew that it was the clone daughter of Wolverine when they mentioned that she had metal claws. When I heard that, she knew it was her and tear the tent apart with her claws to enter, alerting Hakuei Ren and Aladdin.

"Who are you?" Hakuei Ren exclaimed

"Who asks the questions here is me, girl"

"Don't go near her! You bad woman!" Aladdin said

"That stupid little princess does not interest me, I just want to know you. Where do they know Laura Kinney?"

"She's my friend" Aladdin said.

"Oh, I understand"

Lady Deathstrike took out her claws and prevented Hakuei Ren from using her Metallic Container and immobilizing them since Lady Deathstrike had planned to use them as hostages to attract Laura but how was she going to inform Laura that she had her friends? She thought to go herself until Seisyun Ri appeared and demanded that he leave the princess but was no match for the cyborg Lady Deathstrike, decided not to kill him and use him as a messenger.

"Please, leave the princess" Seisyun Ri lying on the floor said

"Your little princess does not interest me but I need her and you should send a message to Laura Kinney"

"A message?"

"Yes. Tell her that if she want to come back from seeing her friends, she should look for me, Lady Deathstrike or her friends will die"

Seisyun Ri could not prevent Lady Deathstrike taking Hakuei Ren and Aladdin, he could not do anything but that woman named Laura could, he still remembered her and how she made ridiculous Ryosai. If that young lady could save the princess, she would come and get her to ask for her help.

She was with Baba and Toya when Seisyun Ri arrived at camp Kouga with some soldiers, the clan became defensive while Seisyun Ri approached Laura to speak.

"Miss Laura"

"What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Something terrible! A crazy woman kidnapped Princess Hakuei Ren and Aladdin! And demands that you go and face it!"

"Who is that person?"

"She's called Lady Deathstrike"

When Laura listened to that name, the blood came to her, and since she was 14 she didn't know anything about Lady Deathstrike and that was a relief since that woman was crazy. When his father, Logan, still lived that woman was always hunting him and tried more than once to try to kill him, when his father died Lady Deathstrike became angry with her and for a good time tried to kill her. He thought he would never hear of her again, but now she was here and had little Aladdin and Princess Hakuei Ren, Laura had nothing against the princess, but she did not like it either; however, she thought it was not right to leave her in the witch's clutches.

"You do not have to save that princess, Laura," Dorji said.

"It is true! What matters is the child! Aladdin! It's part of our family, Laura" Bator said

"You have no obligation to save the princess, only save Aladdin," once woman said

"Let that crazy woman stay with the princess!" Boyan said

"Please Miss Laura!" Seisyun Ri falling on his knees beg "save the princess too! Do not let that woman hurt her!"

"I'll get Lady Deathstriker!" Laura said

"But…. Are you alone?" Baba asked

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with her"

"Take care" Bator said.

Laura remembered the unpleasant smell of Lady Deathstriker very well and quickly found her. Although the Cyborg woman was not alone, with her was Ryosai, because they were accomplices but it was obvious that this Ryosai did not know Lady Deathstriker at all because if Ryosai to something dishonorable, Lady Deathstriker would kill him. The evil woman had Hakuei Ren and Aladdin in a position where they could see the fight between Laura and the evil Lady Deathstriker.

"What the hell are you waiting for ?! Why do not you eliminate the princess?" Ryosai said

"Where are you honoring? Swear to kill these 2 after killing that girl"

"The black-haired woman, I remember, left me like a fool in front of everyone! If you're going to kill her, do it"

"Once you break up with her, you can do whatever you want with those 2"

"You think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes"

"Listen, woman! I will not let you mock me and leave me like a fool" Ryosai with his sword said

"Don't do it! Listen to me!" Lady Deathstrike got her claws "I'll keep my promise, but if you betray me, you're a dead man!"

Ryosai was terrified of Lady Deathstrike and did not dare to do anything against her, that woman was dangerous. Laura arrived when Lady Deathstrike threatened to Ryosai with its claws but when Lady Deathstrike saw Laura it sketched a great smile and under its claws

"Laura-chan! Look at you, how much you've grown!" Lady Deathstrike Said cynically.

"What do you want? Deathstrike"

"I'll only kill you, as I could not do with Logan-san"

"You were never a rival to Wolverine"

"You Little Insolent!"

"I'm tired of you chasing me, everybody's right, you're crazy"

"Forget the formalities, let's go to what we came"

Lady Deathstrike and Laura got their claws and started the fight, both women were very strong and they were at the same time although Laura seemed to be stronger and besides that she quickly healed of its wounds thanks to its curative factor, much better than the one of Lady Deathstrike. On the other hand Ryosai was sick of the delay of Lady Deathstrike by killing to Laura so that it takes his sword and tries to kill to Laura by the back but before Ryosai could hurt Laura with its back, Lady Deathstrike tear the face to him To Ryosai.

"You damn witch …why?!" an aching Ryosai asked

"I told you she's my target and you have no right to touch her!"

"You took too long to kill her!"

"You have no honor and that bothers me"

When Lady Deathstrike returned to the fight, Laura took advantage that she had distracted and injured her legs and her right arm, in that state Lady Deathstrike could not fight and only remained lying on the ground cursing. While Lady Deathstrike was lying on the ground, Laura unleashed Aladdin and Ren Hakuei.

"Are you okay, Laura?" Aladdin asked

"I'm fine, she'll never be able to beat me"

"You surprise me, I've never seen anyone with your abilities" Hakuei Ren said.

"In a way you're telling me, we'd better go"

"And her?" Aladdin asked

"Forget Lady Deathstrike, it will not be a problem"

The three of them went back to the camp walking until they could no longer listen to Lady Deathstrike. On the way Aladdin told Laura that he was going to introduce his friend Ugo, which was Laura's surprise when he saw how a blue giant with no head was coming out of Aladdin's flute, the blue giant's head was inside the flute. In her world Laura had seen many strange things but nothing like Ugo, Aladdin's friend.

"What do you think Ugo?"

"He's so ... big and blue"

"He's Ugo!"

When Laura played Ugo, he became so nervous that he went back inside the flute.

When they returned to the Kouga camp. In the end, the Kouga clan accepted the proposal of Princess Hakuei Ren, however, Laura had a warning to the princess.

"Listen, princess, if something bad happens to my family or there is lack of honor in the agreement on your part ... I will look for you and I will cut your throat" Laura said to Hakuei Ren, near, face to face, and with her claws Near the throat of the princess

"No need to worry Laura, I will never betray the Kouga Clan, besides..."

"Besides?"

"I'm glad the Kou Empire has a citizen like you"

Aladdin and Laura, they left the next day. Baba gave his wand to Aladdin and Laura promised to return.

.

.

Somewhere of the Road

.

.

Evans Haller (X-33) son clone of the mutant Legion, had awakened in this magical world along with the mutant tracker Caliban who was something like Legion's herald, knew Evan since childhood (when the project weapon X failed and Evan went live with his father) and was the one who defended him from the psychotic attacks of Legion (David Haller), with them was Hannibal a 15 year old fanalis boy who Evan had saved from his cruel master who wanted to execute him for an offense he did not commit , Hannibal owed Evan life and he decided to take him with them since he did not have the heart to tell him to leave when Evan knew he had nowhere to go. The three of them traveled in a cart that belonged to the ex - master of Hannibal, which led Evan; Hannibal had seen Evan use his mutant powers and was surprised at what he could do, at first he thought he was a wizard but the wizards could not do what Evan did, so I ask Caliban, that little man so white that It seemed he had never given her the sun.

"Caliban, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Hannibal?"

"What are you and Evan? Especially Evan"

"It is something difficult to explain, I will only say that we were of a unique species"

"A unique species?"

"Yes, we were a species blessed by God, we had wonderful powers but one day we were extinguished until finally we were reborn"

"Artificially" Evan added.

"They still came back!" Caliban recalled

"What about Evan's family?" Hannibal asked

Evan stopped the wagon dry, it was obvious that it was a subject he did not like and he had reasons not to want to think about his father. Like most of the children in the project, X did not know his mother, he only knew his name was Susan (surely the curse of Zander Rice killed her) but the worst thing was to live with his father, surely he wanted him, he was his father; However, his other personalities not he suffering all kinds of abuse, Caliban being the only one who defended him until one of his most terrible personalities tried to kill him.

"I doesn't bother me to you tell him but I do not want to hear it, Caliban" Evan said making the cart go

"Evan" Caliban whispered

"Why do not you want to talk about your past?" Hannibal asked.

"Because my father was a monster"

Hannibal did not know either of his parents so he did not understand the repudiation that Evan felt for his father, much less how could there be a father so evil as to be a monster; Calibán wanted to handle the cart so that Evan could rest but this one told him that since the sun could damage him even though the albino mutant was well covered, what happened was that the skin of Calibán was so sensitive that to be in the sun even if it is a Second it caused terrible burns of 2nd and 3rd degree, and Evan reminded to him. Caliban was a tracker mutant and had inadvertently tracked 2 things: a girl who was two miles away and a fortress full of people that was not good at all; everything told Evan. With the girl did not take long because they caught up with the wagon but not intentionally: she was an insurance girl of the same age as Isaac, had fuchsia hair that used loose, except for a queue located in the upper left Of his head and eyes were equal to those of Hannibal; She wore a white dress with a ribbon around her waist. The girl stopped and turned to see that boy with messy blue-black hair, a scar on the wall of his nose, and blue and green eyes; For some reason there was something unusual and he did not say it because of its smell of grass, sand and smoke.

"Hannibal" Evan calls the teenager

"What's up?"

"Come, I think we found a relative of yours"

Hannibal leaned out of the wagon and saw the girl, at first she was surprised to see someone of her own race.

"She's not my relative"

"Year? Do you guys look alike? Caliban commented

"We are of the same race" added the girl.

"I understand, well. My name is Evan, and they are Caliban and Hannibal. What's your name?"

"My name is Morgiana"

"Nice name" Caliban comments

"If you want we can take you where you were going, something tells me I can be of assistance" Evan said

"Thank you so much for helping a complete stranger like me" Morgiana said, bowing.

"Okay …. You'd better get on the wagon" Evan said.

Morgiana got into the wagon and started talking to Hannibal while Caliban took a nap, among the many conversations they had also talked about Evan and his smell, but Hannibal told him that he had saved him from being killed and also what kind of powers "Magicians" that Evan had that I use to save his life, to which Evan replied: "I already told you not to smell me" Morgiana did not understand how an ordinary young man can be so strong. Suddenly Calibán awoke suddenly and went with Evan to warn him about strangers who were ahead.

"Evans, there are 5 people, men, are 5 kilometers from us and we are also very dirty" Caliban report

"I understand" Evans said.

"How do you know that, Caliban?" Morgiana asked.

"It's because I'm a crawler, crawling from people to objects like gold"

"That's true. Hey, guys. Do you want to see more of my powers?" Evan asked

Before the Fanalis kids said anything, Evan used his powers of telekinesis to levitate the 5 thieves and bring them closer to them, the thieves were terrified by the boy's powers with the scar on the septum of the nose, thieves thought that Evan was a wizard, Morgiana believed it too, but Evan told them he was not a wizard and had questions to ask.

"I want to ask you some questions? Evans said

"Whatever you want! You powerful wizard!" one with a bushy beard said

"I am not a wizard but in the end .What happens in the country of Balbadd?"

"Eh?" Morgiana did not know how she had heard of that

"I don't know what you're talking about" the fattest said

"Then they don't attack the roads of Balbadd leaving the country blocked"

"You think we'll tell you something bratty?" one with a mustache said

"You can go back to your mother's skirts!" once young added

"Really?"

At that moment Evan's whole body caught fire, but Evan seemed to suffer no burns, the thieves were terrified and more when small sparks burned their stinking clothes, and Morgiana was increasingly surprised by Evan's powers and abilities. On the other hand Hannibal did not since he had seen his mutant powers before. The fear of burning died made the thieves talk, I tell them about the treatment that his boss had made with a slave trader named Fatima. Once Evan knew what he wanted to send them flying very far (literally).

"Caliban, do you think you can trace that fortress?" Evan asked.

"Of course I can" Calibán answered

"You know that too?" Morgiana asked.

"I promised to a couple of spouses that would bring back to its daughter Nadja and you as you know it?" Evan said

"In Balbadd is the only marine route that can take me to the place where I was born" Morgiana said

"Are you talking about Carthage?" Hannibal asked

"You know it? Are you from there too?" Morgiana asked.

"No, but my parents do"

"Then we'll all go," Evan said and then look at Hannibal. "I do not want to force you into anything, but if you come with me, I'll thank you."

"I appreciate your confidence," Hannibal said, bowing.

"Please, do not do that yourself too" Evans ashamed asked

The four headed to the fortress where these bandits were, and Evan wanted to keep his promise to these people to bring his daughter back. On the other hand the thieves ended up landing near a river and ran to tell their boss about that strange magician while Evan wanted Donovan to be here, he would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: losses

My Characters Oc de Marvel:

• Death Babel (Nae Eunju) she is a cyborg and mentally unstable mercenary of South Korean nationality. Only 30% of her body is human. It has bionic eyes and robotic legs and arm. He has a sword and adamantium knives, and a great handling of these besides knowing martial arts. She is obsessed with blood and make others suffer.

• Alice Lilith is a humanized doll created by Dr. Strange to be his assistant. She was created using 12 souls of women. She has knowledge of magic, botany, can heal people, speak 150 languages and have empathy powers. There is no interaction with anyone except the Strange Doctor with whom he has a father and daughter relationship and Lautaro.

• Lautaro Kirkland of Wakanda, he is a wizard of Doctor Strange, his magician who specializes in Voo -Doo, apart from being a he is great swordsman. He has a sword belonging to King Arthur. He is of black father and white mother. He sees Doctor Strange as a father and is related to the royal family of Wakanda.

.

.

.

Sindria

Sinbad and Ja'far heard loud noises coming from the White Tower. When the two men entered, they saw Donald Pierce, leader of the Reavers, sitting on a badly wounded Masrur as if he were a trophy for the mercenary. Seeing his friend in this state, Sinbad and Ja'far looked with contempt at the group of Cyborg mercenaries who had wounded their friend.

"What have they done to him?!" Sinbad furious exclaimed

"If he had been kind, this would not have happened" Donald Pierce said.

"He was rude" Pretty Boy with sarcasm said

Ja'far was infuriated and tried to attack Donald Pierce but Death Babel stopped him with his Adamantiun sword. Donald Pierce liked to see Ja'far's expression when he realized that Death Babel almost tightened his throat and how crazy he was, she was a nutcase but she was good at what she did. Sinbad looked at Donald Pierce like an insect he wanted to step on.

"Don't look at me like that King of Sindria, we will not be a threat to your beautiful kingdom" Donald Pierce said

"I will judge it myself" Sinbad said.

"Wow! Woohoo! The king is severe" Skullbuster said

"Why are you here? Sinbad asked sternly"

"I'm hunting 3 aberrations"

"Hunting? Sinbad did not understand anything"

"I will tell you, king of Sindria. Before my world went to hell, a group of idiots experimented with children who were aberrations of their mothers' wombs. My government forbids us to touch them but we are not in my country in decline" Donald Pierce said

"No, but you're in mine" Sinbad said.

Donald Pierce stood of Masrur and walked as if examining everything he saw, even though Sinbad had just met the Reavers he realized they were bad people. Donald Pierce explained to Sinbad that the 'aberrations' he was marrying were 3, were adoptive siblings, they used the surname Barnes and they were 2 boys and 1 girl. Donald also told him that these kids had been adopted by a man who called himself the winter soldier and that man told Donald and the Reavers that if he approached his children, he would kill him but the winter soldier is dead and Donald Pierce did not.

"You killed him?" Ja'far Asked

"No, he was apparently ill and died"

"What exactly do you want?" Sinbad asked.

"The sibling Barnes, I warn you that if the hidden ones I will eat your brain and defecate in your skull"

"I hide no one and if those children were in my kingdom, I would not give them to a guy of your kind"

"Then you would be signing your death sentence, king of Sindria. The Reavers don't threaten to execute" Cylla Markham said

Sinbad knew that they were dangerous people and it was not good to have them loose in Sindria, they were bad people especially that blond man, Donald Pierce, and that strange woman of the sword, surely she was original of the Kou empire or the kingdom of Kina, besides of her erratic behavior. Donald Pierce finally believed Sinbad and left but left Death Babel nearby to watch Sinbad and his 8 generals. A few hours later, soldiers arrived to report that there were 3 strange individuals in the forest.

In the forests of Sindria were hiding Kevin Barnes (X-67) clone son of Coloso, Rose Barnes (X-45) daughter clone of Negasonic and the little Eliot Barnes (X-102) son clone of Nightcrawler. They were adoptive siblings and foster children of James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, better known as winter soldier. They were hiding because when people saw Eliot and by their appearance, much like the original Nightcrawler, everyone thought the 10-year-old boy was a demon and they attacked him but his adopted brothers defended him using their mutant powers, even so the three had to flee. The people of Sindria pursued them, according to them, to destroy the demon.

"Hell, these people are persistent," Kevin said.

"We still do not have to stay in one place or find us," Rose said.

"Brother ... sister," whispered Eliot.

"Quiet Eliot, your older brothers will not let them hurt you," Rose said.

\- It's true, dad used to say that the most important is the family and I will not let anyone hurt you - said Kevin

"Thank you ... siblings," Eliot said, smiling.

Of the Barnes siblings, Eliot was the one who missed his father the most, Bucky, he knew he was not his real father, but even so the boy was the father of the winter soldier, and he still missed him very much. Suddenly Eliot saw a figure approaching a person's outline in the distance, at first Eliot thought he was his father but turned out to be a long-haired man, a little disheveled and purple, golden eyes, and his attire consists of elegant Middle Eastern style robes with many jewels. He had his arms outstretched as if waiting for a hug.

\- Welcome to Sindria, travelers from distant lands. It's a good day, right?

\- Who is this boy?! It looks very suspicious! "Kevin exclaimed.

\- Wait, you do not have to fear me! - said Sinbad

"It looks really suspicious, take care of it fast," Rose said.

"I know," Kevin replied, turning skin to steel.

"Please! Listen to me!"

20 seconds later, the misunderstanding was resolved. Sinbad had realized that these kids were what that nasty man (Donald Pierce) was looking for and they were really unusual: the smaller one had blue skin and tail while the older could become a steel giant; the only one who seemed normal was the girl, yet she was not going to give them to Donald Pierce.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Mr. Sinbad," Rose said.

"No problem, haha! I can ask you some questions?"

"Which?" Kevin asked.

"Eliot why do you have that shape?"

"I was born like this" Eliot replied.

"I understand" then Sinbad looks at Kevin "And your Kevin Why your skin can become steel?"

"I can do it since I was a child"

Sinbad understood nothing and it seemed to him that they were strange boys, but they were not bad or dangerous, they were only children shortly after Ja'far and the others arrived.

"Who are these people?" Kevin asked

"That's my line" Ja'far replied

"That's the demon that people said see? It's rather small" Hinahoho said, looking at Eliot

"I'm not a demon! That someone looks different did not mean it was bad! ... it just looks different" Eliot said between tears

"I agree with the child, I do not think it is a demon is only a child" Drako said

Eliot thought that Drako was a mutant and teletransported at his side frightened everyone except his brothers, was when Sinbad immediately knew who those brothers were.

"Can I ask you a question, Rose?"

"Which?"

"Has your father counted you as the winter soldier?"

"How do you know that?" Rose Answer

"The king of Sindria is a liar" Death Babel said

In front of all was Death Babel with his adamantium chickens in his hands, and he was crazy and what he was.

"You said I'm a liar" Sinbad seriously said.

"My grandmother told me that liars must be washed their mouths with poison, and that there is better than adamantiun for a liar king"

"Listen out! Take it easy!" Eliot cried.

In that it appeared Donald Pierce next to the other Reavers that smiled with malice and it was noticed that it had bad intentions and after controlling to Death Babel, scratched the nape like there was a problem.

"My, my. King of Sindria I thought you understood and you would give me to these monsters but I see that you did not understand it" Donald Pierce said

"And you remember that I told you that I would not give these childs to a guy like you" Sinbad said

"Then you will die"

Rose and Kevin were not going to allow it, Kevin converted his skin is steel and Rose had the ability to generate explosive energy with his body and can also transfer that energy to my fists or legs for attacks to fight the Reavers, 7 of the 8 generals and Sinbad joined them as well.

.

.

.

On the other hand, Laura and Aladdin traveled through the desert, they went to a country whose name reminded her of Baghdad. Both of them traveled on Logan the tiger, and of course Laura had no idea how she had come to this world, much less how Logan had come here, in her world almost heroes were dead and few heroes remained to fight against Hydra, who ruled the 5 continents but this world was different, it was free.

"This desert is huge," Laura said.

"Yes it is but I know the way, Onee-chan"

"Ok, you know I'd like you to stop hanging on my breasts" Laura said, somewhat angry

"I cannot help it, it's cold at night and you're so warm and soft"

"Don't do it!"

At that moment appeared slave-owners, who were interested in Laura, Aladdin and saber-toothed tiger. Laura slid off Logan's back and stepped into position to face those men.

"She is a beautiful woman, Mr. Fatima will be pleased" one ugly said

"And the boy seems to be a wizard" one fat said

"And the skin of the animal will be perfect in the market" one stinky said

"No one will sell us" Laura said.

"Of course we will and we will make you have many children"

"I'm the one who decides who I'm going to have children with!"

Laura grabbed her claws and attacked, however, something caught her attention. It was Thor's hammer flying through the heavens, Thor just like his father was dead when I destroyed Ultron but his hammer disappeared and now he was here. Laura's distraction allowed the slavers to capture her and also to Aladdin.

.

.

.

The hammer of the deceased Thor had fallen in Reim's empire and the crash caused by his fall was strong and fell in the center of the city, many men tried to raise it but none could not move it until they tried the fanalis but they could not move it . Bruce Banner, one of the few remaining superheroes, had awakened in a strange country similar to the Roman Empire, quickly began working as an inventor but his inventions were not the great thing compared to what he could do in his world, this was a world little technological and people were surprised with gunpowder, Banner had been living in the empire of Reim for three months and apart from turning the empire into a technological place, everyone knew him. Banner was very surprised to see the hammer after so long.

"I cannot believe ... it's his hammer, I'm sure" Banner said

"Mr. Banner, do you know what that hammer is?" one child asked

"Yes, that hammer is called Mjölnir and belonged to a friend, Thor but now he is dead"

"Because I cannot lift it?" one fanalis Ask

\- So that only the worthy and pure heart, wishing to protect instead of fighting can lift the hammer - contesto Banner

"So I'm not worthy!" Lo'Lo ' exclaimed

"I did not say that"

Lo'Lo' in his anger and was very violent with Dr. Banner but only managed to make Banner become Hulk in front of everyone, Hulk grunted and took Lo'Lo' a leg and crash it against a wall.

.

.

.

At Yunan's house he spoke with Dr. Strange who came with his apprentice Lautaro de Wakanda and his adopted daughter Alice Lilith, Yunan thought that Lilith was very cute and I try to talk to him but this one was hiding behind Dr. Strange since he was not accustomed to strangers. Yunan in spite of the coldness of Lautaro and the rejection of Alice Lilith, liked the idea to know another Magi as he also was a doctor besides magician and that impressed him.

"Tell me Yunan. You can help me?" Dr. Strange Asked.

"If I can but I still do not understand what the gems are" Yunan replied.

"They are very powerful stones with unimaginable powers in the wrong hands can cause much destruction"

"I see. And why not just destroy them?"

"That would be worse, to destroy them the power that keeps each one could destroy 5 or more universes" Lautaro said

"That's true" added Alice Lilith, looking at the floor.

Yunan worried to hear the words Lautaro while was proud of Lautaro, he had raised him since he was five when he found him abandoned in Kenya and had taught him magic since that age.

"You cannot expect more from the prince of Wakanda" Alice Lilith said

"I am not prince although my father is the king of Wakanda" Lautaro said

"Don't say that Lautaro" then Dr. Strange looks at Yunan "can I count on your help, Yunan?"

"Of course"

Dr. Strange explained to Yunan that the gems that were lost were 6: The Gem of the Mind, is a light blue gem; gem of reality, is a gold colored gem; the gem of power, similar to a ruby; Gema-Space, of violet color; Gema- time, amber and Gema-ego, white. According to Dr. Strange the other gems were safe but he had to recover the other gems.

And the gems were in this world: Pisti had the Gem-Mind, Kouen Ren had the Gem-Power, Judal had the gem space, Rocket Raccon had the Gem-time, Loki had the gem-Reality and Lady Scheherezade the gem-ego.

..

.

.

Magnostadt Academy

It was time for dinner and Matal Mogamett went to call Loki for dinner, the black-haired Magi always ate alone and it seemed that he had never appreciated anyone, Matal found Loki looking out the window and seemed to have something in his hands.

"Loki, it's time for dinner"

"You know, Matal? That among my father's children I was the most intelligent and gifted son for magic but that he did not care about everything he gave to my stupid brother throws hammers!"

"He was not a smart man"

"You're wrong! My father was wise and intelligent ... I only had favorites and that was not me"

"Loki"

"But now both are dead, I thought that would bring me happiness but ... I feel that I lost something very important, that perhaps I loved, but since it matters only I want to return with my wives and my children"

"Wives?!"

"Yes, I have 3 wives: Glut, Angerboda and Sigyn, I also have 8 children"

"I think what you need is a hot soup"

"Do you know what this gem is for?"

"Is beautiful"

"And powerful"

Loki explained to Matal Mogamett that this gem was called Gem-Reality was more powerful and the most dangerous if used incorrectly. This gem has the power to shape reality, granting material desires, going against physical laws. He even commented that he could alter reality to his liking or fuse 2 universes.

"In the past I could use this gem to do my whim but now I'm tired and I want to return with my wives, better go for that soup"

In the dining room of the academy Loki was irritated that all the students of the academy wanted to know him since they thought that he was a Magi and they were not going to go away although Loki threatened them with sending them, literally, to fly. While Matal Mogamett planned to steal the Gem-Reality from Loki.


	5. Chapter 5: Gem of time

Chapter 5: The Gem- Time

Balbadd

Jason Cranston (X-18), Quicksilver's son clone. He had arrived, know God as, in the kingdom of Balbadd with his adoptive family: Rocket Raccoon and Groot; it turns out they had taken it when the collector wanted to kidnap Jason and was rescued by the guardians of the galaxy, that's when they adopted Jason. The three of them were in the kingdom of Balbadd and attracted much attention, especially Rocket and Groot, the three did not know how they had arrived here nor how to return even more carrying with them something as valuable as the shield of Captain America, "recovered "Of some bastards who had stolen it from the tomb of Captain America himself, something truly unforgivable besides one of the gems of infinity, Gem - time. While the people looked at that raccoon with clothes and walked on 2 paws and that humanoid tree of 23' 0" being accompanied by that boy in strange clothes, brown eyes and silver hair with a reddish tuft. The one who bothered most of those looks was Rocket, he was aware that it was a raccoon that spoke and walked on two legs but that did not mean that the clown gave such attempts at Persians.

"What happens to these people? How much these idiots look at us?!" Rocket complained

"I am Groot"

"Relax, Mr. R, we are in what I believe is Iran"

"It's not Iran, people don't look Iranian"

"I am Groot"

"You know? I think I should check out this place" Jason said.

"Good idea, but don't neglect the gem" Rocket said

"I am Groot!" Groot agreed

For Jason everything was close, I could run at the speed of light, I examined the whole place which was quite poor, everything was in poor condition and miserable in addition to many graffiti that said "overthrow the monarchy" Jason stopped to read one when he was surrounded by a band of bandits, the troop of the fog, Jason only arched an eyebrow.

"What do they want?"

"Give us all your belongings, you kid" Zaynab said.

"Because who are you?"

"We are the troop of the fog. My, my. It seems that you come from the hotel. You have more than those rags you wear" Hassan said

"Only this gem and this shield" Jason said, teaching them the gem-time and the shield of Captain America

"Give them to me!" Kassim exclaim

"What? You're crazy? I'm never giving this gem and this shield to someone like you" Jason said

"Then we will remove them," Kassim said.

"I want to see it"

Those of the fog troop rushed over Jason but they did not know him, Jason like his father, the original Quicksilver, had super speed and super agility, to the point that his movements were almost invisible to the troop of the fog, for which Jason overcame by using Captain America's shield and humiliated them in front of Kassim, who could not believe what he saw.

"How…. You do that?!"

"I'm fast," Jason replied, doing the same pose as Captain America.

"You are more than fast" one third voice said

From the shadows came a blond boy in white clothes, the blond boy looked at Jason severely and then looked at the shield, had never seen a shield like that and came to think that it was with a magical container.

"That's a nice shield" Alibaba said.

"Thank you"

"Forget the shield, Alibaba. That kid has a gem the size of a duck egg!" Kassim exclaim

"So you two are the leaders of this troop?" Jason asked

"That's right" Alibaba answered

"Great" Jason said, appearing behind them "I want you to meet 2 persons"

"Well, let them come here" Kassim said.

"Nop, let's go you two, and my name is Jason"

Jason took Kassim and Alibaba from his shoulders and ran them to where Rocket Raccoon and Groot were, when both friends saw the tree and the raccoon were very much afraid of Groot.

"What are these things?" Alibaba frightened exclaimed

"What do you mean by things? You stupid human child" exclaims Rocket

"I am Groot!" Groot was angry

"They are my family"

Hearing that, Alibaba thought Jason was teasing him. His family? That was impossible, those creatures could not be his family maybe his pets but not his family, he was a very strange boy. Rocket scratched his head and spat while Groot stood erect.

"And why are you bringing them here? Jason" Rocket asked

"They want the gem-Time" Jason said

"What? There is never anyone to put their paws of human on that gem!"

"I am Groot!"

"With that gem 20 families to eat for months" Kassim said

"I am Groot!"

"With this gem you can choose the time!"

"How?" Alibaba didn't understand anything

"I am Groot"

"As you say Groot!"

Jason activated the power of the gem-time and created a loop of time, at the same time he took them to his shoulders and brought them with Rocket and Groot, this happened 26 times and the eyelash effect, as Jason called it, felt worse and worse, the whiplash effect was when a person who was not accustomed to travel at long speeds began to feel dizzy and numb. Jason used the jewel to stop the time, at a time when Rocket and Groot were going to berate Jason.

"Do you still want the gem?" Jason asked with mischief

"I'm already convinced that the gem is magic" said Alibaba.

"I still want it and the shield too" Kassim said.

"But Kassim!"

"Listen to me, Kassim, you can have access to Captain America's shield and gem time but only under the supervision of the guardians of the galaxy" Jason said.

"Your supervision, the tree and the badly spoken raccoon?" Alibaba said

"Yeah, take it or leave it"

"All right Jason, now you and your family are part of the troop of the fog" Kassim said.

"Cool!"

Jason returned to normal and told Rocket and Groot that they had joined the troop of the fog, this fell very badly to Rocket and began to argue with Kassim, they had started with the left foot, until Rocket le told Kassim that his version of fur hat was the same biting his head while Jason, Groot and Alibaba seemed to get along.

.

.

.

Morgiana, Hannibal, Evan and Caliban had been captured by the Fatima's slavers as did Aladdin and Laura. And the 6 had locked them together with a girl who turned out to be Nadja, he cried for them until Evan told him they were coming to get her home but then realized that Laura was with them, had not seen since the project weapon - X failed and quickly recognized.

"Evan! Are you really?" Laura asked.

"Yes, and you are Laura"

"Yes I am"

"They know each other?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, we grew up together for a while" Evan said

"Mor!" Aladdin exclaim with surprise

"Aladdin!" exclaimed Morgiana with surprise

"It seems we all know each other" Caliban said.

"What will happen to us now?" Nadja asked.

Hannibal explained that they would become slaves and explained to Narda that he was a slave and that he was waiting for them in the future. Upon hearing that Nadja began to cry and to call his parents, Evan slapped Hannibal on the head for saying such things, but Laura was not going to let that happen.

"Do not cry, we will escape from here, no one will become a slave" Morgiana said

"Are you serious?" Nadja asked.

"Of course and the first thing to do is break these chains or in this case cut them" Laura said

Laura used the retractable claw of her foot to cut the chains of all and hers. Morgiana was surprised with Laura and more when she cut the bars of the cell, however, Fatima was at the end of the corridor, he did not seem annoyed but started to check their "merchandise" and I consider that Nadja and Calibán were not good for anything which would be given to the hyenas of the desert.

"Do not you dare touch Caliban" Evan exclaimed.

"You have shouted to me, you slave" Fatima said

"Caliban is my family and he worth a thousand times more than you!"

"I understand, then I'll make sure you see it, you slave boy"

Fatima came to all so that they could see how the hyenas undoubtedly Nadja and Caliban but when Fatima cut the rope that kept the girl and the mutant tracker out of the hyenas' reach Evan used his telekinesis to make Nadja and Caliban to make them levitate in the air, the girl was scared and surprised to be floating in the air, while the desert hyenas tried to reach them, but Hannibal jumped to finish with the hyenas fighting them and keeping them seriously injured the hyenas.

"What do you think they're doing? Stupid slaves! Obey!" Fatima exclaimed

"I don't belong to you," Evan replied, putting Nadja and Caliban in a safe place.

"Me neither! None of us!" Laura said

"That's true" Morgiana added.

"So the slaves are rioting, for they will see what happened to their friend" Fatima said wickedly.

Hannibal was alone when Fatima released the poisonous saber-tooth tigers but they were too many for Hannibal to fight alone with them, so Laura and Morgiana to help, Morgiana was going to tell her a Laura was dangerous and left but she stayed silent when she saw the claws of Laura's adamantiun. The fight against those poisonous tigers was difficult and exhausting but in the end Laura, Morgiana and Hannibal won. Fatima was frightened and her henchmen ran away in terror. Evan did levitate a Fatima head and shook it so that he would drop the keys.

"And now that? You plan to kill me, if you do you will prove that you hate me" said Fatima

"Nobody here hates you, I know what you did and I just feel sorry for you" Evan said.

"How dare you! You are a slave! My slave"

"We are not your slaves," Morgiana said.

"This is going to pay me dear!"

"You better always go still," said Evan.

Evan leapt to Fatima and her interest revenged on them. After all the slaves and bandits ran out for a giant Blue, after releasing all the slaves and reuniting Nadja with their parents, a great party is formed and Aladdin was with many cute Onee-chans.

"You must be Morgiana, bust to meet you"

"I'm happy to meet you too, Laura"

"It seems that we already know each other"

"Thank you"

"Why?"

"For helping me"

"It was nothing, we did it together"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What are you and Evan?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No"

"We are mutants, this is what our breed is called"

"Mutants?"

Laura omits the fact that they were artificial mutants not to confuse her while Morgiana wondered if there were other mutants like Evan or Laura.

.

.

.

Kou Empire

Hannah did not leave the room Kouen had given her, the daughter clone of the Scarlet Witch spent the days looking out the window, doing levitate things for fun and receiving visits from Kouen Ren, he wanted Hannah help him increase both power as the territory of the Kou Empire and also, to unite the world that will be ruled by a single king, end the chain of violence. Hannah stared at him with her big blue eyes and told him she would only help when she started to trust him because she did not trust him now, Kouen only told her that he was not dangerous. Apart from the visits of Kouen also Hannah resided the visit of Kougyoku Ren and his sisters who treated her like a doll but Hannah did not displease her. One day Hakuryuu Ren was curious to know who Kouen's guest was, when he opened the door a little and saw how Hannah had a solar system with the objects in the room.

"Amazing!" Hakuryuu exclaimed

"Ha!" Hannah got scared and things fell to the floor

"No ... don't be scared, I will not hurt you"

"You didn't scare me, you just surprised me"

"How do you do those things?" Hakuryuu asked

"They are powers I inherited from my mother"

"What kind of powers?"

"I can manipulate of the probabilities and distort the reality with energy of the chaos that produces my body, in other words I'm very rare"

"I don't think you're rare"

Hannah smiled at that compliment while Hakuryuu blushed as she looked cute and funny. Hannah said her name while Hakuryuu did the same with his but very timidly, apparently she liked. And since Hannah did not know the palace because she did not leave her room, Hakuryuu told her that he could give her a tour of the palace to what she accepted.

On the other hand, Kouen taught his brothers Koumei Ren and Kouha Ren the gem he had found, Gem - power, a jewel that looked like a ruby but redder, the jewel that had given him great power when he used his magical container . Also when I use your magical vessel the gem will react to them.

What a beautiful jewel, I would like to wear it - said Kouha Ren

\- This gem is not a toy, it is magical and powerful

\- Where did you get it? - asked Koumei Ren

"She came to me, like the girl, but I don't know what her powers are all about," Kouen said.

"I will explain it to you, little prince idiot, that gem you have is called Gemma-power that gives your wearer the ability to increase their stamina and physical strength and control many energies and throw them like lightning or blasts and it was not made for your hands, you stupid prince" one female voice said

The 3 princes turned and saw Lady Deathstrike, one of the most deadly and dangerous women of the universe of the marvel. The woman smiled wickedly while the three princes were on guard. Kouen looked at Lady Deathstrike as his enemy, but what the first prince of the empire did not know was the last person any man in his right mind wanted as an enemy was Lady Deathstrike, but they did not know her.

"Who are you a woman?" Kouha asked.

"Please call me Lady Deathstrike and I want that gem"

"This gem will unite the world" Kouen said.

"That gem will be mine"

"Woman, you'd better go or not…." Koumei said

"You must fear me" Lady Deathstrike said, marrying her claws.

The three princes were shocked to see the claws of Lady Deathstrike but were not intimidated, and it was Kouha Ren who tried to face Lady Deathstrike to hurt and hurt her but it was he who ended up hurt and injured by the cyborg woman. While Hakuryuu taught Hannah the gardens of the palace when he saw a great number of soldiers who were going to the library of the palace

"Soldier that happened?" Hakuryuu asked

"Something terrible prince, the princes were attacked a soulless woman!"

"A woman?"

"A woman with claws in her fingers"

"I know her, it must be Lady Deathstrike ... .but it is impossible that she is here"

appeared a Lady Deathstrike carrying Kouha of the hair, the woman released the prince in front of all and had managed to take the gem to him - to power to Kouen and had in its power the gem of the infinite, as Lady Deathstrike was a cyborg the magic of the 3 wizards of Kouha did not serve in her even more having in his power the gem-Power. When Lady Deathstrike saw Hannah smiled with amusement to learn that there were more artificial mutants like Laura Kinney.

When Hannah heard that she was paralyzed to remember only the cruel experiments that she was submitted, on the other hand Lady Deathstrike tried to touch to Hannah or to wound it with its claws but Hakuryuu prevented it to touch it, threatening with his spear.

"Don't touch her!"

"Do you care what happens to her?" Lady Deathstrike asked

"Yes"

"Then you will die with her!"

Lady Deathstrike attacked Hakuryuu but this one was protected by the scarlet force field created by Hannah, she looked at Lady Deathstrike with contempt but at the same time with fear since that wicked woman had something as dangerous as the Gem-Power. As Lady Deathstrike took out her claws, Kouen appeared using his Djinn container to retrieve the gem.

"Give me back the gem, now," Kouen said as an order.

"Or what? You stupid little prince"

"I will annihilate you"

Lady Deathstrike laughed at Kouen and attacked him, his attacks were stronger now thanks to the Gem-Power, apart from that now the woman was much stronger and managed to defeat Kouen despite using this container Djinn, Lady Deathstrike he mocked him calling him a spoiled little prince and it was fun to kill someone else's. At the moment when Lady Deathstrike was going to degrade Kouen with his claws, a scarlet blast cut his robotic arm to the cyborg woman, which also gave a shriek that fell to the gem which was recovered by Hakuryuu.

"You Damn girl!" Lady Deathstrike exclaimed

"I handle the odds, you cannot beat me" Hannah said.

"I will kill you along with Laura Kinney too! I swear it!"

Hannah did not say anything and stared as the palace guards arrested Lady Deathstrike, she would later escape. Hannah looked at Kouen and told him that he was beginning to trust him but not yet completely, Kouen smiled at such confidence while Hakuryuu had fallen in love with Hannah.

.

.

.

.

Kassim was annoyed that Jason, Rocket and Groot had joined the Troop of the Fog but needed the power of that gem of time. Suddenly Kassim heard some cries coming from an alley, Kassim came to see and saw a blond girl who cried and murmured.

"Are you okay?" Kassim asker

"I don't know because I'm here"

"You got lost?"

"I don't remember anything ... just a word"

"And what is that word?"

"Mar ...vel"

"Marvel? That is a strange name"

"My ….name?...Marvel?"

"Come on Marvel, I'll take you to a safe place"

"Okay"

Kassim took Marvel him home. What he did not know, nor was she, that this goat was a clone of the captain Marvel created by Red Skull. But now she was here and she did not know her powers.

.


	6. Chapter 6: Hulk in Reim

Chapter 6: Hulk in Reim

Things for Bruce Banner could not be worse, he did not know how he got to Reim but he was grateful. Banner enjoyed creating inventions and toys for the kids but now he had become a Hulk in front of everyone, now surely everyone would be scared and those in the coliseum weighed that Hulk would be a good battle beast for the coliseum and through the bombs of chloroform (that he had created) to immobilize him, to capture him and to be able to take him to the coliseum. Hulk had become the toughest beast to defeat, many gladiators had tried and failed, also been blown up by the green monster. No one could beat him. It was the invincible beast of the coliseum so many warriors, especially Fanalis, were going to face Hulk and all failed. The stories of the invincible beast reached the ears of Mu Alexius and immediately wanted to face that.

"Are you sure?" Myron asked

"And why not?" Mu replied

"Because that monster almost kills Lo'Lo!"

"Lo'Lo 'had to provoke it but I will face it and I will defeat it, and thus I will avenge what it did to Lo'Lo'"

"Beat that monster!" Myron said

Mu hugged his sister to the Coliseum, but when he left he found Lady Schehezade, who seemed worried.

"What are you trying to prove, Mu?" Lady Schehezade asked

"I just want to face the green beast"

"You know well that he broke Lo'Lo's leg and almost kills some fanalis" Lady Schehezade Said

"I know, and that's why I want to face that"

"I cannot convince you otherwise, right?"

"No, but I want you to go and see me fight with the beast"

Although Lady Scheherazade did not like going to the coliseum she accept Mu's invitation. When Mu arrived at this all the world acclaimed him or they only hoped that, a Dungeon conqueror Fanalis could against the Green beast (as they called to Hulk) Mu used its metal container and faced Hulk. Really the beast was awesome: totally green, huge as a monster and looked angry, Mu active his container Djinn and Hulk attacked. Mu many thanks to his content Djinn was hit by a Hulk but only by the achievement that Hulk was enraged and to end Mu against the floor. The fight was intense and hard but Mu managed to hurt Hulk's arm but only managed to make the green monster angry even more.

"Flying child hurt Hulk!"

"H-he spoke!"

"Cannot be! He is human!" Scheherazade exclaimed

"Hulk pluck flying child's head!"

"My head?! I'm sorry but I really like my head!"

"High!" Lady Scheherazade Exclaimed

Before the astonished look of all the people of Reim Scheherazade approached Hulk who seemed calm before the presence of Magi, when Scheherazade touched the green hand of Hulk this one smiled and returned to become Banner Banner but this one fainted because of the tired as some soldiers pulled Banner out of the coliseum, Muu found the portrait of the most beautiful woman Muu Alexius seen among the sands of the coliseum: she had fair skin, long brown hair and large blue eyes; the woman was wearing a white dress, a yellow hat and blue flowers in her right hand. It was in portrait of Betty Banner Ross. Bruce Banner was taken to Reim's royal palace, Banner was very tired so he slept for 3 days, and the fourth day he woke up and Lady Scheherazade was there with Mu.

"Who are you two?" Bruce Banner asked

"My name is Scheherazade and I am the great priestess of Reim and he is Mu Alexius, head of the Fanalis Corporation of the Reim Empire"

"My name is Bruce Banner and I am an inventor"

"I understand, you have much to explain, Mr. Banner" Scheherazade said

"They talk about Hulk?" Bruce Banner asked

"Is that the monster's name?" Muu asked.

"Yes, that's what he's called"

"Please, Mr. Banner, tell us more about Hulk," said Scheherazade.

Bruce Banner sighed deeply and told his story. He told Scheherazade and Mu that when he was young he was a fool and believed himself the best, and started working on a weapon called the G-bomb, but the project went awry when a civilian approached the danger zone of the bomb, Bruce Banner sacked the civilian, a spoiled teenager, but the radiation from the bomb caught up with him. Thus was born Hulk, the monster was just another personality of Banner that only appears when Banner was very angry or stressed. Scheherazade and Mu, only understood that Banner became Hulk when he was angry, but the Magi realized that Banner was very intelligent.

"I suppose they'll want me to leave Reim," Bruce said.

"Not really, Mr. Banner, I want you to stay," Schehezade replied.

"But why? Miss Schehezade, if I stay, Hulk will be here too"

"If you stay, Mr. Banner, so will a great inventor and adviser"

Bruce Banner was surprised by the offer of Lady Schehezade but in the end I accepted the proposal. Schehezade let Banner rest while Mu stayed to talk to Banner.

"You really gave me the fight of my life, Mr. Banner" Mu said.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember much when I become a Hulk"

"That does not matter anymore, but I'd like to be your friend" Mu said.

"I would like that"

"And also the next time we face, I will win"

"Forget Hulk"

Mu did not say anything, just returned the portrait of Betty and let him rest. The next day Bruce Bunner met Reim's royal palace but the Fanalis avoided him since he knew it was Hulk, a being that could break the bones of the Fanalis, even the pure blood. Nobody approached him except Lo'Lo 'who was on crutches for his broken leg and with the wounded pride of what Hulk (Bruce Banner) had done.

"I think I owe you an apology" Bruce Banner said

"You owe me more than that!"

"Please, I do not want to fight with you, no matter how you turn me into a Hulk"

"I can break your skull"

"And Hulk can rip your legs off"

"Tsk! You know, forget it, I'm not interested anymore!"

She "noticed" Betty's portrait and thought she was a beautiful, cheerful woman, she cared little for Bruce Banner's private life, but the portrait woman was so curious that she could barely contain herself.

"Who is that woman?" Lo' lo' ask

"Her name was Betty ... she was my wife"

"Your wife?"

"Yes, she was the only one that could calm Hulk, maybe he also loved her"

"He? You speak as if they were 2 people"

Bruce Banner was silent, it was difficult to explain the relationship between him and Hulk, in which Nerva appeared Julius Caluades to mock Lo 'lo' for his pathetic fight with the green beast (Hulk) and not being able to raise the stupid hammer. He asked with sarcasm and mockery asked him if he was losing strength, however, it was Bruce Banner who responded.

"Do not talk like that!"

"Don't mess with me, you foreigner!"

"You must leave him alone, nothing good happens when I get angry"

Julius was frightened because he knew that Banner was the green beast (Hulk) and left with wounded pride. Lo'Lo was not expected to be defended and, despite the fact that Hulk had broken his leg, began to sympathize with Bruce Banner.

.

.

.

Doctor Strange sent Lautaro to Magnostadt since he had learned that Loki, the new king of Asgard was there. Loki was dangerous and if he knew the current situation he might try to take advantage. When the prince of Wakanda passed through the Magnostadt gates the magicians thought the dark-skinned young man came to study at the academy but Lautaro told them that he did not come to that and that he should talk to Loki Odinsson and not to enroll in an academy. One of the wizards to hear the name Loki quickly brought Lautaro with Matal Mogamett who received the young man with a kind smile.

"Good morning, young man. What can I do for you?" Matal with kindness said

"My name is Lautaro and I came to speak with Loki Odinsson"

"May I ask why?"

"He has something that my teacher needs"

"I see, you are a very unusual wizards , he carries a sword"

"It's a family heirloom but I did not come to that."

"Sure! I'll take you with him"

Lautaro was surprised by the enormous difference between Kamar-Taj and Magnostadt. The latter seemed only a school of magic while Kamar-Taj was the cradle of magic and mysticism, Magnostadt was a college. What could I learn here? Nothing important for sure. Matalam Mogamett led to Loki's room, who was looking out the window, Loki turned, and when Dr. Strange's apprentice smiled coldly.

"I remember you, you're the sequel to Doctor Strange" Loki said.

" I'm his apprentice!"

"As you say, now child answer me. What do you want from me?"

"You have a gem of the infinite, my teacher wants to talk to you, king of Asgard"

"King of Asgard? ... I want to be king for a long time but now I'm empty inside"

"I don't understand"

"Is stupid but when my father and stupid brother Thor lived I thought I hated them and when they died I became the king I was happy for a moment"

"For a moment?"

"I think deep down I never hate them ... you loved them and lost them broke my heart"

"But I thought you hated them"

"Me too"

Lautaro remembered what his theacher told him about Loki, but it had been many years since Thor's death and things had to change in recent years, Lautaro began to feel sorry for Loki until it seems that Lautaro saw him cry but the new king Asgard wiped his tears and began to laugh.

"And I tell all this to a human" Loki said

" In your case I would not be laughing, King Loki"

"Why?"

"Because your 3 wives are in this world and they are looking for you"

"What?"

Loki did not expect Glut, Angerboda and Sigyn to be here, but they had to go for them, they were his wives and he had to look for them, but he thought it would be better if they came to Magnostadt, he would like to See the face of an old man when his women come here, Loki knew perfectly well that Matalam Mogamett wanted the real jewel, but that gem belonged to him and did not let Matalam Mogamett put his wrinkled hands on him. Loki left the room and, of course, Matalam Mogamett had heard the whole conversation.

"Loki ... are you a king?"

"Yes"

"And ... do you have 3 wives?"

"That's a long story, but yes. But do not stay here, show this young wizards, academy of Magnostadt"

"Yes!"

Lautaro was not interested in Magnostadt, but could not avoid it at the behest of Matal Mogamett. His goal of stealing the jewel of infinity was increasingly difficult, but he could have convinced Lautaro to join the theft of Gem-Reality.

.

.

.

Donald Pierce and Sinbad looked on with disdain, Sinbad thought that Donald Pierce was despicable and a bad person for what he did to Masrur, while Donald Pierce thought that Sinbad was weak and pathetic, the king of losers, but he was not going to let that stupid king take his target, those mutant clones that cost $ 150,000 each.

"You hear me? Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes, it's an order"

"And who gives me that order?"

"The king of…"

"The losers or the pathetic?" Donald Pierce mocked

Hostility between the Reavers and generals was greatest when Pretty Boy tried to shoot Sinbad, but Ja'far stopped him when the clash between Reavers and Generals began.

Wow! That, defend your boyfriend - mocked Pretty Boy - I must admit that you are good with those little knives

\- You damn! - exclaimed Ja'far

"Apparently this is inevitable," Cylla Markham said.

\- Let's face in battle - Spartos said

It was when the confrontation began between the Reavers and the generals of Sindria: Death babel Vs. Sharrkan, Pretty Boy vs. Ja'far, Bonebreaker vs. Hinahoho, Skullbuster vs. Spartos, Angelo Macon vs. Drakon and Cylla Markham vs. Yamuraiha. The fight was hard, intense and unequal because the Generals of Sindria had never fought against Cyborgs who used guns. Sinbad looked at Donald Pierce with hatred, he and his guys were hurting their friends that man did not really know what goodness was.

"You damn!"

"It seems like it's just you and me, king of Sindria"

"And you're going to kill me?"

"Kill you? Hahaha No, I will only do much, much, much harm"

"So you think? We'll see ..."

"Fuck you, Donald!" Kevin exclaimed.

Kevin had turned his skin into steel and hit Donald Pierce to the point of damaging the mercenary's robotic arm, but Kevin did not stay there following him hitting until Rose took him from behind and created an explosive energy with his body to fly Donald Pierce but did not kill him, only destroyed 40% of his robotic body, while Eliot teleported behind the backs of all Reavers and scratched his eyes. Before this defeat, the Reavers fled vowing to return and Donald Pierce promised to kill Sinbad, leaving also a Babel Death that in spite of having bionic eyes did not stop shouting. Although he barely knew these brothers, they had been saved.

"Thank you" Sinbad said.

"We could not let those bastards hurt them" Kevin said.

"Besides, it was fun to give Donald Pierce " Rose said.

"I can only do more than thank you more" Sinbad takes Rose's hand "Being saved by a beauty is my best reward"

"Thank you ... I suppose," Rose replied, arching an eyebrow.

Rose Barnes was one of the few women who did not fall into the charms of Sinbad.

"What do we do with her?" Yumaraiha asked, pointing to Death Babel

"I must admit that she is a good adversary" Sharrkan said.

\- Even so she is a criminal who came to attack Sindria

Death Babel was locked up in the prison of Sindria where she began to shout things in a foreign language (Korean) frightening everyone who heard her and when she calmed down she began to sing:

 _ **And the rain falls everywhere**_

 _ **To the trees dipping**_

 _ **A single red cocoon**_

 _ **A flower that is about to be born**_

 _ **I say goodbye, I say goodbye**_

 _ **I'll see you every spring**_

 _ **I say goodbye, I say goodbye**_

 _ **Now you have to go ...**_

Sinbad, the 8 generals and brothers Barnes went to see the Death of Babel, when he saw Simbad, shouted and ran to the bars to hit his head against the bars and then laugh. She was really angry.

"I will ask you a question .why did you come to Sindria?

"Hunting"

"Who were you looking for?" Sinbad asked.

"You said you were going to ask me a question, don't be a liar"

The Babel Death laughed again like a madwoman, from her they would not get much information, until the day the Death Babel fled Sindria prison not before killing many guards.

Even in Sindria the Reavers repaired their robotic bodies to leave and return on another occasion.

"I swear I'll kill you, King Sinbad!" Donald exclaimed

"Where is Death Babel?" Pretty Boy asked

"That madwoman is Lady Deathstrike's problem" said Angelo Macon

Sinbad had a new enemy and a powerful one, Donald Pierce and his Reavers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Memories

North Dakota, 10 years ago

Logan was a totally antisocial guy, smoked, drank and it was so hard for people (especially men) to think twice before messing with him. But now he had a daughter, artificially created, but she was his daughter. Logan was not good with children, maybe deep down he did not like it, but he could not leave her alone, he was a victim of the weapon-X project and the only family he had now. Logan planned to take Laura to Canada, he knew that in his homeland no one would ask where the child came from. While Logan was driving the car to the Canadian border, little Laura looked out the window.

"How is Canada?" Laura asked.

"It is a nice place"

"And we have nowhere to go?"

"Well…."

Before Logan could respond, a grenade was thrown into the cloak of the car, Logan pulled Laura out of the car before the grenade exploded and there, in front of Wolverine, was Deadpool, the big-mouth mercenary.

"Awesome not to be included in the fic, just by a flash back" Deadpool said scratching his ass "Logan ~ what a joy to see you or should I call you Daddy Logan~"

"What do you want here? You asshole!"

"I came for the brat"

"Laura? What do you want her for?"

"The truth, the girl does not interest me until she grows her tits but they pay her well, Wolvie"

"You will not do her!"

Logan reveals his adamantium claws and attacks Deadpool, who replies that Laura looked at him.

Laura awoke at midnight after that dream and removed Aladdin from her breasts, and that was getting annoying. The mutant girl saw the starry sky and smiled, in New York you could not see the stars like here. Suddenly, I hear Caliban and Hannibal talking about Evan, apparently Caliban had promised to tell him about Evan's past. Laura had not known Evan for a long time, and because she had more senses, she could hear perfectly the conversation between the mutant tracker and the boy Fanalis.

"Evan is asleep, you can tell me his story," Hannibal said.

"Well, it all started 10 years ago, before the cataclysm nearly destroyed our world. I worked for Henry Haller * Evan's father, and I had to take care of him when one of his other personalities took control of his body"

"So you was his lackey?"

"So to speak, yes. I still remember when Henry brought Evan, he was a small, fragile-looking child with big honey-colored eyes"

"Evan's father loved him?"

"There was no doubt about it, but the other personalities of Henry hated him with fury, Evan suffered all kinds of abuses on the part of the other personalities of Henry"

"And why did not you drive him away from his father?"

"I did, but it was useless"

Caliban had taken Evan very far, but Henry found them, but he was only one of their evil personalities, he came when Evan was sleeping but he woke up and when he saw his father, the boy was happy and hugged him, but Jack Wayne, the other Henry's personality, buried a knife in the side, Caliban tried to fight Jack Wayne to take the knife but was badly injured by Jack Wayne. Evan tried to escape, but fell down the stairs while his own father chased him with a knife in his hand ready to give him the final blow. Evan tried to escape without doing so, using only his body's ability to move. When Jack lifted the knife to finish off Evan, the boy levitated the sharp objects in the house that Caliban took to live Evan and attacked his father. Henry died as a result of the wounds, being nailed to the wall in a position very similar to a martyr.

"Evan cried when he saw what he did to his father," Caliban said.

"Now I understand why Evan did not want to hear about his father, it must be very painful for him"

"I will tell you something, Hendry Haller was not a bad person but it was very dangerous, for everyone and especially for Evan"

Laura felt for a moment the pain of Evan, she knew that Legion was dangerous but did not expect it to be so, Evan did not deserve to go through all this. Suddenly Laura remembered her father and Canada, the Promised Land where there would be peace for her and her father Logan but in the end she was left alone, deceiving old rich people to steal them, a pair of tears fluttered down her cheeks at the mere memory.

"Why are you crying?" Morgiana asked.

"For memories" Laura replied.

"What kind of memories?"

"About my father and our trip to Canada, but an idiot in red called Deadpool or as we called him Crazypool ruined everything"

"Who was Deadpool?"

"A mercenary mouthy and crazy, had no respect for anything"

"Don't worry, if he looks like I'll take care of him"

Laura smiled and felt even better so the girls talked until they fell asleep. The next day they set out on the journey to Balbadd to meet Ali Baba

How is Ali Baba? Hannibal asked.

"He is our friend and a good person" Aladdin said.

"If something defines him, it is his loyalty" Morgiana said

"Sounds like he's a good person" Evan said.

"He's a good friend" Aladdin adds.

"Looks like I already know him," Laura said.

"Also in Baldadd is the only route to Carthage, my Canada" Morgiana said

"Let's go to Baldadd!" Caliban said with enthusiasm

Evan took the wagon according to the indications of the map that Hannibal had given him, as they had to sell the horses to buy provisions, Logan the tiger was carrying the cart. Of course they met some bandits and thieves but Laura, Evan and Morgiana faced them.

.

.

.

BALDADD

Rocket and Groot recognized Marvel as Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel; however, she was very young and Carol Danvers was dead just like the other heroes of thier world. Marvel on her part seemed to recognize Rocket and Groot, yet she did not know who they were or where she had met them. Rocket told Kassim, Ali Baba and Jason about who Marvel was, but Kassim did not believe a word.

"I'm telling you that she is a hybrid between Kree and human! "Rockett exclaimed

"Stop talking nonsense about Marvel!" Kassim said

"And his name is not Marvel is Carol" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"Are you sure it's her? Mr. R, she looks very young to be Carol Danvers" Jason said

"She may be her daughter," Ali Baba commented.

"She and Carol Danvers are the same! I know for its smell!" Rocket exclaimed

At that moment Marvel appeared with the dinner for the 5 and was surprised to hear them discussed but what was more disconcerting was the name Carol Danvers, Marvel knew that name but did not know where he had heard it before. Groot by order of Rocket, I take to Marvel and throw it by the airs.

"Kyaaaaa !"

"Marvel!" Kassim turns to Groot "you damn tree with legs!"

"Just wait and look!"

"I am Groot!"

Just when Marvel was going to touch the ground began to fly or rather to fly, to see Marvel fly left everyone surprised mostly to Kassim.

\- How do you do that? - asked Ali Baba

"Because she's a human hybrid and Kree," Rocket said.

"But Carol Danvers was not dead?" Jason asked

But this is like a Marvel and a lot but Jason, he knew why she was going through, he did the same thing when he discovered his powers and went with Marvel to tell him the same as a nurse.

"Calm down, your powers are not something to have, they are what you are"

Marvel calmed down and stopped crying, even smiled.

"That's our Jason, he learned a lot from me and I was right" Rocket said.

"I am Groot"

" Grrrrr!" Kassim grunted

.

.

.

SINDRIA

Sinbad had sent to search to Death Babel to all Sindria, but was not anywhere. She had disappeared and that was the best according to Kevin and Rose, while Eliot said that Death Babel saved him once and said, "If Death Babel is like them then, why did you save me?" Maybe she's not so bad, maybe something happened her, but Kevin said maybe she was not so bad, but she was dangerous and she was crazy, and he must forgot about she, Eliot obeyed but Sinbad was curious, fortunately he didn't know to Laday Deathstrike. Meanwhile Rose nursed Masrur out of gratitude for facing the Reavers.

"You were brave enough to face them alone " Rose said.

"I don't understand"

"What's up?"

"Why were they so strong? And those weapons?"

"They are Cyborgs"

"Cyborgs?"

"People who modify their bodies to be stronger and agile"

"How do you know?"

"In my world the line between good and evil was mud years ago, besides it is not the first time I see the Reavers ... Better let it rest"

Rose left Masrur's room to rest.

Sinbad had fallen asleep in the palace gardens and at that moment he was dreaming that he was in a dark place, a feminine voice that said "who are you?" And a golden glow that turned into a great bird of golden fire. Sinbad was amazed to see such a wonder and at the same time intimidated by such a golden fire bird, a Phoenix.

"Who you are?" the Phoenix asked

"I'm Sinbad, king of Sindria and what are you?"

"They call me Phoenix force and I do not know why I'm here"

"You do not know? This is my dream"

When Sinbad awoke he saw that Sharrkan was practicing with the sword and Eliot was looking at him intently, the mutant boy took a rod and used it as a sword to imitate Sharrkan's movements when he noticed what the blue child was doing and laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sharrkan sympathetically asked.

"I'm trying to do the same as you" Eliot replied.

"Well you do it wrong, fencing is an art"

"You can teach me?"

"Of course, you will be my disciple"

"Hurrah!"

Eliot was happy because he could learn to use the sword as Nightcrawler. At that moment Eliot took from his pocket the portrait of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, fair skin, dark eyes and fleshy lips.

"She was my mother" Eliot said.

"Your mom is beautiful and you are blue"

"Like my real father"

"Your real father?"

"Nightcrawler"

"Your family is very strange!

"You a fool!"

\- Hey! Rule number 1, never insult the sensei

While Sharrkan was teaching Eliot to use the sword, Kevin felt next to Sinbad and poured himself a glass of liquor, he was already 20 years old.

"I like to see Eliot smile again" Kevin said.

"He's a good kid"

"I hope him learn something good"

"Can I ask you a question? Kevin"

"What's thing?"

"What is the phoenix force?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Just tell me"

"I'm not very sure that it is the phoenix force but the little that is that it is a cosmic being of omnipotent capacities and for that it needs a guest"

"A host?"

"The last was a woman named Jean Gray, she caused the cataclysm that almost destroyed my world in addition to the phoenix force divided into 2"

"I get it, you know, Kevin? I plan to travel diplomatically to the kingdom of Baldadd"

"I get it"

Sinbad and Kevin drank together until Sinbad went back to sleep.

.

.

.

* The character is called David Haller but the name is changed so that he is not confused with the character of David Jehoahaz Abraham.

Deadpool Appears

Deadpool: If you want to me appear in the next chapter leave many reviews, Babe!


	8. Chapter 8: meeting

Chapter 8: Meeting

Deadpool goes through the desert riding a donkey, has heat and fan with his hand, and brings a huge straw hat and eager to eat chimichangas. Then look at the screen.

" **I know, what the hell do I do in a fic for girls, the reason is that they forced me but let's see how this is going"** Deadpool said

The bocon mercenary goes through a jungle and wants the donkey to go faster but the donkey gets angry and throws him to the ground, Deadpool falls face and the donkey kicks him, the red mercenary remembered that Black Widow, White Fox, She- Hulk, Elektra, Guillotine and Mockingbird had hit him harder than that donkey.

" **Shit! the donkey gave me in the ass and also in the testicle! - Deadpool stops and starts to examine the place - what the fuck is this anime? I swear that if I cannot find chimichangas in this place I'm going to get sad"**

Deadpool notices that he is not alone and he saw Sinbad sleeping after getting drunk as he smelled a lot of alcohol, but what he noticed the most was Sinbad's jewelry and fine clothes, which is why he stole them. Leaving Sinbad naked, drunk and asleep. Deadpool looks at the screen again.

"What? This was going to happen anyway" Deadpool said with the simbad of jewels

.

.

.

On the other hand, the group of Aladdin, Laura, Evan, Morgiana, Caliban and Hannibal were on their way to Baldabb but Logan (the tiger) stayed and fell asleep, since he was not used to walking on long roads. As it was not enough needed for a tired saber-toothed tiger; so the group decided to take a break.

"What do you think you're doing Alibaba?" Aladdin asked

"Must be helping people" Morgiana Contest

"It seems that Alibaba is a good person" Laura said

"Of course it is, I hope you know him, Laura Nee -chan and you too Evan, Caliban and Hannibal, I want you all to know him" Aladdin said

"It seems that he is an important person for you" Hannibal Said

"Sure, that it is, Ali Baba is a good boy besides being my first friend" Aladdin said

" In that case I like him" Laura said

"And me too" Evan said

"How is Baldabb?" Caliban asked

"I don't know, never the state there" Morgiana answered

Aladdin looked towards the road and sighed, he only thought of meeting his friend Alibaba to the point of giving the impression of seeing his friend approaching them, but in reality it was not Alibaba but a naked man: he was tall and muscular. Whose hair is quite long and reaches beyond the waist, a little disheveled and purple, and had golden eyes; he only had a sheet tree covering his private parts.

"Hello travelers from distant lands, a beautiful day, do not you think?"

No one answered him, he just got surprised, until Laura pulled out her adamantium claws and surprised Sinbad.

"Who are you?!" Laura exclaimed

"Careful, Laura, he can be dangerous and also suspicious" Morgiana said

"Calm down, you do not have to fear me!" Sinbad said

"Speaks! What intentions do you have?" Evan said

"Etto! ... Just listen to me!"

"Calm down, he's harmless, he's just naked" Caliban said

After the misunderstanding, Caliban lent his tunic to Sinbad to cover his nudity. The tunic that Caliban wore over Sinbad's clothing was knee-high and looked like he was wearing a robe. Aladdin also lent him some of his clothes.

"Thanks for lending me clothes, Caliban"

"I'm sorry if it's worn out" Calibàn said

"And I'm sorry for the misunderstanding" Evan said

"Hahaha! It does not matter by the way my name is Sim"

"Because you were naked?" Aladdin asked

"Some bandits robbed me on the way to Balbadd"

"It was my mistake, I think that after crossing the desert I have become paranoid" Aladdin said

"So they crossed the desert?"

Aladdin told Sim how was his trip with Morgiana and his new friends, to hear the adventure that Aladdin and his friends had. Suddenly Sim seemed excited and started talking about the thrill of having to discover new lands. When Morgiana and Laura felt the smell of the sea, both rose and the others followed to see a beautiful view of the country of Balbadd.

"Amazing" Laura said

"Is it Balbadd?" Morgiana asked

"Yes, it's Balbadd" said Sim

"It's very beautiful" said Evan

"It is" Hannibal added

" It's like one of those cities of the thousand and one nights" Caliban Said

"I do not know that story but you can tell me later, Caliban" Sim said

The group walked through the streets of Balbbad not so much wealth and at the same time so much poverty, dirt and graffiti that they said "overthrow the monarchy" when they arrived Sinbad promises Aladdin and the others free accommodation and food in the hotel where he will stay. When trying to enter the hotel, the guards approached him for his clothes so ragged and scandalous since the tunic of Caliban barely covered Sinbad.

" How dare you enter the hotel dressed like that ?!" a guard said

"But if I'm dressed"

" I think it was a bad idea to come with him" Evan said

" That seems" Laura said

" Laura? Evan? Caliban?"

In front of them was not only Masrur and Ja'far but also Rose and Kevin who did know each other surprising everyone.

"You know each other?" Ja'far asked

"Yes, we can say that we grew up together"

"Then I just have to present to those who do not know each other" Sinbad said "they are Ja'far and Masrur"

"Hello" Caliban said

"Masrur also comes of Dark Continent like you two, Morgiana and Hannibal"

Morgiana and Hannibal were surprised as the three were pureblood fanalis but Hannibal heard a female voice calling him alone and he was the only one who could hear her.

"Hannibal, Hannibal. Look for me, Hannibal. "

"You heard that?" Hannibal asked

" I'm not heard at all" Laura said

"Nor me **"** added Evan

"Something wrong, Hannibal?" Morgiana asked

"No, nothing"

Ja'far scolded Sinbad because he had lost his luggage, brought those clothes and lost his metal containers while Sinbad told Ja'far that everything would be fine and that somehow or other he would fix it. Ja'far's head was already hurting and he did not understand why the king of Sindria was so immature.

On the other hand, Aladdin and Morgiana had seen their hotel room and wanted Laura to see him so he went to look for her and when he found her he saw her talking to his friends Evan, Kevin and Rose about going back to their world and confronting one Red Skull and a Doctor Doom.

"I've thought about it a lot and I think we should gather the Avengers" Kevin said

"To the Avengers? Are you sure?" Evan said

"And why not?" Rose commented

"All the avengers we met are dead: Captain America is dead, Captain Marvel is dead, Iron man is dead, Thor is dead, White Fox is dead, Hawkeye is dead, Punisher is dead, Guillotine is dead until Knight Moon is dead. All the heroes we met are dead" Laura said

"But we are alive and we can be the avengers" Kevin said

"Then, we will fight Hydra" Evan said

"Yes"

"I don't know about you but I do not want to live in a world dominated by men like Red Skull, Sinister and Doctor Doom" Rose said

"Take the place of our parents and return to a devastated world" Laura whispered

"I don't want them to leave!" Aladdin exclaimed

Laura noticed Aladdin's presence and she smiled at him, made herself at him and stroked his head.

"Quiet Aladdin, I will not go anywhere besides I don't know how to return"

"You promise? You still do not meet Alibaba"

"And I'll meet him but I'd like to introduce you to my friends" Laura said "she is Rose and he is Kevin"

Alladin greeted Rose as he did with most pretty girls, clinging to her breasts to the point that Laura had to take it off her before Kevin did.

The next day Sinbad invited the group to breakfast, however, Hannibal was not there, Masrur asked for him and Evan said he should go to find his destination but he had promised Evan and Caliban to return.

"By the way, Guys, I'd like to know what are the Avengers?"

"How do you know that?" Laura asked

"I heard them by chance" Sinbad answered

"He was spying on us, right?" Kevin said

"Well… "

"The avengers were the heroes of our world, those who were in charge of keeping our world safe but now they do not exist anymore" Laura said

"I understand, then , I will be an Avengers too" Sinbad said

"What?!"

"You cannot be an avengers!" Exclaimed Evan

"Why not?"

Aladdin wanted to calm the mood and play his flute for Ugo to leave, it was when at that lunch, Sinbad learns that Aladdin is a magician and asks for his help to end the Troup of fog.

" Sorry Sinbad but he's just a kid" Kevin said

"Sinbad?" Aladdin said

"That's right, I'm Sinbad"

But Aladdin, Evan and Laura did not know him very much and they knew it and it was the first time they listen.

"The adventures of Sinbad and ... you know"

"I only know Onur the sailor" Evan said

"Who is that?"

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to know who you really are" Laura said

"I am the man of the numerous trips and marine trips, whose adventures cover the 7 seas, who conquered 7 dungeons and built his own country, I'm Sinbad"

"Incredible, is that true?" Aladdin asked

"His stories are hard to believe" Laura said

"S-stories?"

Sinbad was before people who did not know him. On the other hand, Aladdin asked Sinbad that he was a magician and Sinbad explained it to him, Aladdin was surprised but also Laura, he knew that this small child lover of the breasts was special. For his part, Sinbad again asked Aladdin and the new avengers. The group accepted while Morgiana told them that she planned to go to the black continent and that she would also help.

"By the way, Miss Laura" Sinbad said

"What's up?"

"It would be an honor for me to accompany me to this mission" Sinbad said with gallantry

Laura as Rose was one of the few women who did not fall for the charms of Sinbad, so she threatened him with her adamantium claws so that the womanizer of the 7 seas could keep her distance.

"Anyway I will fight with or without your proposal" Laura said as Wolverine would

"aH ... of course" a wave and scared Sinbad said

The division group in 2: Ja'far would go with Aladdin, Morgiana, Rose and Laura, while Sinbad would go with Masrur, Evan, Kevin and Caliban; each on the sides of the bay (where usually the fog Troup attacked) Sinbad was a little disappointed not to be with the girls (Rose and Laura) when Caliban spent something.

"Does something Caliban happen?" Kevin asked

"A tree is coming" Caliban said

"A tree?"

"With a lot of vegetation"

"You must be wrong" Masrur said

"I'm never wrong" Caliban answered

It was at that moment that Groot appeared before them. When the group saw the humanoid tree they were between surprised and paralyzed before the great Groot.

"I am Groot"

"H-hello Groot" Sinbad said

"What is this thing?" Masrur said

"I am Groot! (But that's rude!)"

FLASHH !

"What was that?" Sinbad asked

"It's familiar to me" Evan said

FLASHH !

When the attacks begin, the group encounters starving citizens who plan to steal the rich when Jason, the clone son of Quicksilver, puts the banquet of the rich in front of the hungry people of Balbadd.

"Hungry people, I bring you food courtesy of the rich" Jason said

"Thank you very much" a woman said

"Jason!" Evan exclaimed

"The boys are here! Kevin, Evan and Caliban! I don't think so! A hug, what a group hug! A hug! Who says me?

"I am Groot (calm down, Jason)"

"They know each other?" Masrur asked

"Yeah" Jason answered " and I'm also part of the fog troupe"

"In that case, we will arrest you" Sinbad said

"First you must catch me"

Jason was faster than a Fanalis since he could run at the speed of light and his reflexes were superior as far as anyone's. Jason distracted Sinbad and the others while Groot took the Treasures of the rich.

While on the other side Ja'far with Rose, Laura Aladdin and Morgiana, helping them to fight against the Fog Troupe. He along with Laura, Rose, Aladdin and Morgiana, are attacked by the Fog Troupe Ja'far uses his cables to attack the company and declares that he is not from Balbadd, but he has reasons to capture them but Ja'far did not count that Rocket had his weapons.

"I enjoy small pleasures, like how much this will hurt you"

Rocket threw an electric dart at Ja'far, who screamed in pain.

"That, retweet yourself human"

"That made me a little" Jason said

"You're mutant, you're not like he"

"That's true"

At this Aladdin played his flute for Ugo to come out, seeing the blue giant the troop of the fog was terrified and many ran away, except the leaders: Cassim and the Wonder Alibaba who rebelled his true identity taking off the burqa he brought.

In another part of Balbadd the SML brothers: S Nando, M Nando, and L Nando; they met a crazy character, Deadpool, who had saved a woman from being outraged. The grateful woman embraced the largemouth mercenary.

"You are my hero!" the woman said

" No, that's not me. I'm the bad guy who does bad things to the bad guys more bad guys that me"

The SML brothers were surprised with Deadpool, they saw him as an older brother in red, on the other hand Deadpool seemed not to interest more than to embrace that woman.

"Onii-chan in red, you're great!" S nando Said

"Thanks you, it's that I'm Deadpool"

"Come with us Onii-chan in red, we will join the troupes of the fog" L nando said

"They did not hear that I'm the bad guy?" Deadpool Said

"Come onii-chan in red, come with us" M nando said

The SML brothers dragged Deadpool while he shouted that they kidnapped them in a funny way.


	9. Chapter 9: The new Thor

Chapter 9: The new Thor

Hannibal had made a long journey from Balbbad to Reim following the voice that called him, it was like his destiny. He knew that if he went where the voice had guided him, he would find what he was looking for. When he reached the center of the city, he saw it, the hammer of Thor, a god he had never known. Hannibal approached the hammer and heard it throb as if it were alive. Suddenly a young woman with blue hair and eyes of the same color appeared; she smiled at him very sweetly.

"I knew you would find me" the beautiful young woman said

"Who you are?" Hannibal asked

"I'm the Mjölnir"

"Mjölnir?"

"The hammer or at least its soul"

Hannibal took the hammer and managed to raise it like no other fanalis could and with lifting it became the new Thor in front of Mu, Lo'lo 'and Myron. Which were very surprised at what they saw.

"What happened to me?" Hannibal surprised asked

"Now you are Thor" the Mjölnir said

"Thor?"

"The god of lightning"

"God of lightning?"

Hannibal was surprised, the god of lightning? And all for lifting a hammer? The boy couldn't believe it. The fact that Hannibal became the new Thor attracted the attention of half Reim but it was Mu, Lo'Lo' and Myron who approached the new Thor.

"Who you are?" Myron asked

"Me ... well ... I'm Thor" Hannibal answered

"Thor? That was the name of the previous owner of the hammer" Lo 'Lo' said

"Now I'm Thor" Hannibal said

"Well Thor, there is someone we would like you to meet" Myron said

"Who?"

"Lady Scherezade" Mu said

Thor (Hannibal) raised an eyebrow, but left with them. Mu brought Thor with Lady Scherezade who could not believe that anyone could lift the hammer while Bruce Banner was stunned to see another Thor but that was not the Thor he knew and was his friend, it was another person, literally, was a redhead Thor, He is a teenage fanalis who had become the new Thor.

"Amazing" Bruce Banner whisper

"What's your name?" Lady Scherazade asked

"Now my name is Thor"

"What was your name before?" Ignatius Alexius asked

"That doesn't matter as long as I have the Mjölnir" said Thor (Hannibal)

"The Mjölnir?" Ignatius Alexius asked

"He mean the hammer" Bruce Banner said

"Very well, Thor, I can see that you have great power in that hammer, I would like you to join us" Mu said

"What?" Thor asked

"Yes, join the Reim Empire and the Fanalis Corporation, after all you are one of ours, Thor" Myron said

Thor (Hannibal) had realized that he was now a bearer of great power and that with it he had a great responsibility, then he thought of Evan and Caliban, and of the promise he had made to them to return to them, now they were his family and not these people.

"I'm sorry, but I have to reject their offer" Thor (Hannibal) said

"Why?" Lady Scherezade asked

" I want to go back with my family"

"Then" Bruce Banner interrupted "do the right thing and use the power of the hammer to defend the weak, please ... Thor"

"That I will don't worry, sir"

Thor (Hannibal) swung his hammer and flew away from the palace, before the surprised eyes of all, except for Banner who hoped that this new Thor was at the height of the late Prince of Asgard. While the new Thor flew through the air, Mjölnir spoke to him.

"You took a wise decision, Thor" the Mjölnir said

"Thanks, but I really was not interested in thier offer"

"And what will you do now?"

"Back to Balbbad, I have nothing to do in Reim"

Thanks to Mjölnir, the new Thor could reach Balbbad in a matter of hours.

..

.

.

The SML brothers along with Deadpool were in front of Alibaba who was with Cassim and Marvel. The brothers: S Nando, M Nando and L Nando were kneeling while Deadpool stood unperturbed. Alibaba's stern look intimidated the SML brothers but not Deadpool to whom the late Captain America had looked at him more severely than that boy with that antenna in his head plus he had the shield of Captain America and Deadpool wanted it, and that blonde girl that she looks like Carol Danvers, if she turned out to be the clone of Captain Marvel that the so-called King Red Skull was looking for would become a very rich man.

"So they want to join the Fog Troupe, right?" Alibaba asked

"Y-yes, sir" S Nando said

"Nii-chan, these people scare me" L Nando whispered

"Quiet, if we join, the army can touch us" S Nando answer

Deadpool is bored and does not care at all the "pop band" of those 2 kids (Alibaba and Cassim) so he looks at the screen.

"I do not know who was the idea to put me in this fic" Deadpool takes the screen and shakes it "oh! What are you trying to tell me great and great idiot box? I must kill them all as in Deadpool kill the universe marvel or pay attention to the writer of this fic?"

"Who are you talking to, Onii-Chan in red?" M Nando asked

"Who cares?" Deadpool answered

"In fact we are looking for new members for the troop, if you do not have anywhere to go you can join us" Cassim said "Truth, partner?"

"Right, but let me tell you something, we are gentlemanly thieves, we do not steal from people in need, if they are caught stealing as bandits, they will pay with their lives" Alibaba seriously said

The look and warning of Alibaba, scared the brothers SML but not Deadpool, he remembered that Nick Fury had threatened him with more hardness and strength. Deadpool was the one who answered.

"You must not fear, there is no one more humble than me" Deadpool said

"Humble? Carrying all those jewels?" Zaynab asked

"Well, I'm Pool, Deadpool, and I'm not as crazy as Death Babel, I'm succulently insane" Deadpool replied

"How did you get those jewels?" Cassim asked

"I took them away from a drunk, but he was rich"

"I understand" Alíbaba said

" I've thought about it a lot and I've decided to join his pop band" Deadpool, embracing Kassim and Alibaba said.

"It's not a pop band!" Kassim exclaimed

In other words, Deadpool had included himself and the SML brothers in the Fog Troupe. While in a corner they observed Rocket and Groot, they knew Deadpool well since it was he who sold Jason to the collector when he was a child and had enough friction with him in the past.

"I am Groot"

"I know, Groot, it's him"

"I am Groot?"

"Of course we will not let him get close to Jason! Before I put on his ornament skin"

"I am Groot"

"Don't worry Groot, I'll take care of the red mercenary"

Rocket took his weapon ready to take down Deadpool if necessary.

On the way, Alibaba complained to Cassim about why he had accepted someone like Deadpool in the fog Troupe, to which Cassim replied that this guy, Deadpool, had been recruited and did not seem to want to leave. The presence of the crazy Deadpool made him nervous, but according to Cassim they already had Rocket and Groot in their ranks. What did it matter have to Deadpool?

"He is crazy and is dangerous, he can start a war that will not end well" Alibaba said

"Well, a war does not sound bad" Kassim said

"Cassim!"

"Just kidding"

At that time, the children come to thank Alibaba for their actions. When they leave, Cassim grabs Alibaba by the shoulders and tells him that he is the only one who can change the lives of people in the slums. He begs her to stay by his side and fight with him as in the past. Alibaba fell into Cassim's manipulation when he mentioned Mariam. After Alibaba went to her room Cassim went outside to smoke when she meet Marvel who was looking at the moon, she really looked beautiful but thoughtful in Cassim's eyes, Marvel did not remember anything of her past life as Captain Marvel nor how she was born, in a laboratory of Hydra; however, she had some memories of Red Skull and just thinking about that monster scared her. Suddenly Cassim sat next to him but Marvel looked at him angrily.

"What's up Marvel?"

"I to listen to everything, I do not like to manipulate your friend"

"Marvel…"

"It's wrong"

Marvel left the place leaving only Cassim.

Meanwhile Alibaba tried to smoke in the comfort of his room but could not, then he thought of Aladdin and the broken promise but he really could not keep that promise even if he wanted to, however, he was not alone in the room, Morgiana was there also because she had followed him for his smell. When Alibaba leaned back on his bed, he noticed Morgiana on the roof. When he started screaming, she hit him in the stomach and took him to where the others were, but Jason had seen them and followed them, as Jason was a mutant was faster and more agile than Morgiana so it was not difficult to follow her.

After the end of the journey, Morgiana throws Alibaba by window and he fell between a pile of cushions and blankets. When he got up he saw Aladdin, Evan, Laura, Rose, Kevin and Caliban.

"Hello ... " Alibaba said

"Hi, are you Alibaba?" Caliban asked

"Yes ... and you?"

"They are my new friends: Evan, Caliban, Kevin and they are Laura Nee -san and Rose Nee –san" Aladdin said

"Hello"

"How are you?" Greeting shyly Alibaba

"Fine, it's nice to meet you, Alibaba" Laura said

"Enough of greetings! Tell me why? You do not even know the situation in this country because of what the Fog Troupe is doing! The ruler does not care about the welfare of citizens and they flee ... are captured by slave traders!" Morgiana with anger exclaimed

"... .. " Alibaba said nothing

"I never thought that you would do things like that! ... Really ... I cannot believe that you are someone who does not care about the welfare of others!" Morgiana exclaimed

There was an awkward silence for everyone, especially for Morgiana and Alibaba, but in the end it was Rose who spoke.

"Morgiana, don't get angry like that" Rose said

"It's true Morgiana, although Alibaba has a lot to explain" Laura said

"Of course, but first I would like to tell you about my friend Cassim, the true leader of the Fog Troupe"

Alibaba told how he was his childhood with Cassim, and that although they fought all the time they were best friends; about his sweet mother, who was a prostitute from the suburbs; about the abusive father of Cassim and how Alibaba's mother adopted he and his sister Miriam; how his mother died of an illness; as the 3 had to survive alone and Cassim going the wrong way; Alibaba know that he was the king's son and he took him to live in the palace; how was his life in the palace; and his reunion with Cassim also his betrayal.

While Alibaba told his story, Sinbad and Ja'far listened through the door to the whole story of Alibaba.

"I understand, he is the illegitimate son of the previous king"

"Hey, Sim. Listening behind the doors is in bad taste" Ja'far said

"That their mothers did not teach them education?" Jason asked

"You!" Ja'far exclaimed

"I remember you, you're the fast boy. What was your name?" Simbad said

"I'm Quicksilver ... what reminds me"

Jason started running and went through the wall without damaging it, leaving Sinbad and the others surprised, when Jason came out charging Alibaba. Laura and the others left the room to realize that Simbad was there and that Jason charging Alibaba.

"Let go him, Jason" Laura said

"Hello Laura"

"How did you do that?" Masrur asked

"I can get through solid objects when I run" Jason explained.

"You come ... by order of Cassim?" Alibaba asked

"Nop, you must stop him. You are the only one he listen" Jason said

"How?"

"Explain it, Jason" Evan said

"Cassim comes to attack the hotel to "rescue" Alibaba and chase a clown named Sinbad" Jason said

"Hey! I'm Sinbad!" Sinbad said, somewhat offended by being called clown

"Really?"

Who did not like that Sinbad was called "clown" went to Jafar because the loyalty he felt for Sinbad is so great that if someone comes to insult him, he does not think twice before trying to kill him and was going to kill Jason. But Jason avoided every attack of the ex-assassin until a vase was thrown to the head of Ja'far and a female voice exclaimed: "don't touch him!". In front of everyone there was a beautiful woman with green skin, purple hair and yellow eyes; if Ja'far, Sinbad or Masrur lived on Earth 616, they would think that this strange green-skinned woman looks like Zoe Saldana.

"Mama Gamora" Jason whispers

"Who you are?" Ja'far said with snake eyes

"I'm his mother!"

Gamora pulled out his sword and cut Ja'far's wires, and she would have cut off his head if Laura had not stopped her.

"We don't have time for this" Wolverine's daughter said

"He attacked my son!" Gamora said

"Your son is insolent!" Ja'far replied

"It's not the time for that, we're going to be attacked shortly" Kevin said

Jason was not lying, Cassim Fog Troupe planned to attack the hotel.

.

.

.

MAGNOSTADT ACADEMY

Lautaro was fed up with this place and its nonsense, and it bothered him that magicians treated badly those who could not use magic; In their world (Earth 616) everyone had the ability to use magic, but one of them was to learn magic or not, here that pig of Matal Mogamett abused people who did not use magic until he called them Goi. he hate him like he hated the Kirklands, his maternal family, they expelled their own daughter and grandchild out of prejudice, so he decided to ignore all the magicians who asked him where he was going, including Myers and Irene Smirnoff, when Lautaro Kirkland of Wakanda was about to leave Magnostadt, Matal Mogamett stopped him.

"Lautaro! Wait!" Matal Mogamett exclaimed

"What does you want?" Lautaro said coldly

"You're leaving now? Would not you like to stay longer?"

"No, my master is waiting for me, I already realized that Loki Odinsson I will not take anything out"

"You cannot go! I need you!" Matal Mogamett said, grabbing Lautaro by the shoulders

"For what?!" Lautaro said annoyed

"I need you to help me steal that gem from Loki, he is a powerful Magi but I know that with your help I will succeed"

Lautaro swallowed and opened his eyes wide in surprise, that was not expected. Steal the gem-reality from Loki? Hearing that, he thought that Matal Mogamett was a fool, apart from bad, he had the mission of collecting the gems of infinity, but it never crossed his mind to steal something from the new king of Asgard, and it was not a good idea to steal something from Loki. Although he did not have the slightest sympathy for Matal, he could not let Loki kill him.

"Are you crazy? !"

"No, Lautaro, with that gem I can create a world just for magicians"

"You make me sick!"

"But ... Lautaro..."

"Loki Odinsson has the ability to read minds, for sure he already knows that you want the gem"

"But …."

"He will kill you before you touch the gem-reality"

While Matal Mogamett tried to convince the young prince of Wakanda, Loki, the king of Asgard, looked out the window at the scene.

"Stupid old man, this jewel is mine and nobody will take it from me, not even a human"

Loki walked away from the window, he had to do something with that old man.


	10. Chapter 10: Captain Marvel

Chapter 10: Captain Marvel

 **Hours before**

Cassim had to go to attack the hotel to rescue his friend and go for the king of Sindria, but now Marvel was there and he could not risk her, so he told him to stay that what he was going to do was very dangerous; however, Marvel refused, she wanted to go with Cassim and protect him. Marvel had discovered all her powers, but even so Cassim told her to stay.

"Why do not you want me to help you?" Marvel asked

"It's dangerous for women"

"Zaynab is a woman and you'll let her go"

"You matter to me more"

"Eh?" Mabel was flushed

"Marvel, when all this is over ... I want to make a proposal"

"What ... proposition class?"

Cassim did not say anything, but the proposal was for marriage, when all this was over Cassim was going to ask Marvel to marry him. But now he had to do his job as one of the leaders of the Fog Troupe, however, Marvel (Carol Danvers) ignored him and followed him.

 **That night.**

When Cassim arrived at the hotel he blew up the wall using his Kokubaku Mutou, when the wall exploded everyone could see that all the troop of the fog was with him, Rocket and Groot were with him but not to help Kassim but to look for Jason and leave before Jason saw Deadpool. Cassim did not expect to see those people (Aladdin, Morgiana, Laura, Evan, Rose, Kevin and Caliban) and quickly recognized them as the people of the other night. But for them, Cassim was dangerous because he had the Captain America's shield and the Gem-Time.

"Cassim!" Alibaba exclaimed

"We have come to save you, partner" Cassim said

"We don't, I don't give a cucumber what happens to you, we only come for Jason" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"Cassim! Why did you bring so many subordinates?!" Alibaba asked

"It's not obvious, we came to rescue you" Kassim said

"So he's Cassim" Laura whispered

Cassim heard what Laura said and saw her and the other mutants, she had seen what they were capable of.

"Are they allies of Sinbad?" Kassim asked

"Something like that" Laura answered

After that, loud noises were heard throughout the hotel, as the entire troop of fog had come to attack the hotel. And as Jason said they had come for Alibaba and Sinbad. A group went to attack Sinbad but Masrur and Ja'far defended it and Sinbad fought against Hassan, a muscular guy with swords until Hassan used his Oushou Mutou to melt the sword of Sinbad, but the king of Sindria managed to defeat Hassan. They appeared a type of red suit and swords, that also carried guns like those used by the Reavers.

"How's it going, bros? I'm Deadpool, If you're a fan, wait in line, please"

"Who you are?" Ja'far asked

"You didn't hear that I'm Deadpool. Are you deaf?"

"What are you planning?"

"Ehhhhh ~ Shakespeare in the park?" Deadpool took a dramatic pose "Does your mother know you put on her best dress?"

"This is the official uniform of Sindria! It's not a dress!" exclaimed Ja'far annoyed

"What you say, Sissy"

Deadpool's words angered Ja'far as no one in his life had done so he attacked Deadpool who dodged his attacks and it was like he started a fight between the former assassin and the Merc with a Mouth, but as much as Ja'far tried to kill Deadpool was useless, he didn't die.

"What the hell?!"

"You are surprised, right? I cannot die, no matter what you do"

"We'll see that now!"

Deadpool and Ja'far kept fighting and, more than I try, could not kill Deadpool. Cassim took advantage of this fight to take Alibaba's arm and try to take him to a safe place or maybe to leave, but they were followed by Morgiana and the others. On the roof of the hotel where all the fog troops were and Marvel watched between the buildings.

"What will you do now, Alibaba?" Morgiana asked

"They are still thieves" Laura added

"Shut up! You are a monster! Nobody can do what you do!" Cassim exclaimed

"We aren't monsters" Kevin said

"We are mutants" Evan said

"What? ... "Cassim was confused

Cassim was going to use his Kokubaku Mutou to fight Morgiana, Laura and the other mutants, but at that moment on the roof floor Sinbad, Masrur, Gamora and Ja'far went out. Upon seeing them Cassim gave the order to attack and Sinbad gave the order to Masrur to counterattack, but while Masrur took charge of the troop of fog, a blow from a mysterious person sent to fly to the fanalis on the other side of the roof. Everyone was surprised. And the person who had the strength to send the fanalis fly was a mysterious blonde girl and was flying.

"Marvel!" Cassim exclaimed

"I told you I would not leave you, Cassim" Marvel said

"Oh yeah! I knew it was her!" Deadpool exclaimed, when he only imagined the money that Red Skull would give him "I already hear the money. I say! It's good that she's alive"

"Who is she?" a stunned Sinbad asked, he didn't understand how there was someone stronger than Masrur

"C-Captain Marvel" a confused Laura said

"It's her" Caliban added

"But she is dead" Rose said

"Of course she's dead, she's been dead for 10 years" Gamora said

Marvel looked at them confused since she had heard everything and did not understand anything. She had been dead? But if she was still alive, they must be wrong. When Marvel put her feet on the floor, Sinbad approached her, but it only made her defensive.

"I just want to talk, Captain Marvel" Sinbad approaching said

"It's Just Marvel, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Why are you with this band of thieves?"

"They are more than thieves" Marvel answered

"How?"

"They fight for their country and for the hungry people. Is that bad?"

"There are other ways" Sinbad answered

While Sinbad and Mabell were talking, Masrur regained consciousness and saw the person who knocked him down, the fanalis couldn't believe it. She was a thin, blonde girl. Was she at his level? It was something very strange like that group of teenagers with powers and that green-skinned woman, and it was she who wanted to know who that person was.

"Madam"

"What's happen?" Gamora asked

"Who is she really?"

"Her name is Carol Danvers but in our world everyone knows her as Captain Marvel"

"Captain Marvel?"

In that Deadpool noticed the group, but only noticed 3: Laura, Rose and Gamora. I had not seen them for a long time, Laura and Rose had seen them when they were girls, but now they were adults and very beautiful, and Gamora was just as sexy as when he saw her for the last time. I was excited.

"Laura! Rose! Gamora! They are here! And they are still good! How about a greeting kiss?" Deadpool said, scandalously

The 3 women were upset and felt uncomfortable with what he was saying.

"Who is he?" Masrur asked

"It's ... Deadpool" Laura said

"Deadpool?" Masrur asked confused

"Please ... don't ask" Rose said

Masrur decided not to ask more.

While Sinbad tried to convince Marvel (Carol Danvers) that all the members of the Fog Troupe should will surrender, but Marvel had something to say, although it was interrupted by Cassim.

"Marvel! Do not listen him! He just wants to confuse you!" Cassim exclaimed

"... "Mabel said nothing

"Who are you really?" Cassim asked

"What do you mean? Did not you come here to find me?" Sinbad answered

"Tsk!"

Cassim was furious, he knew that the man he had in front was King Sinbad of Sindria, but it irritated him as never before. Sinbad approached Marvel and took her hand and began to say nice things, this made Cassim terribly jealous and with his Kokubaku Mutou and created a fog that caught Sinbad who put him on his knees.

"Do not touch Marvel, you bastard!" Cassim exclaimed

"What is this?" Sinbad asked

"The more you move, the tighter you will get! Nobody move!"

"Cassim! Stop this!" Mabel said

But Cassim doesn't listen to her.

"We must help him" Morgiana said

"It's not necessary" Ja'far answered

"Why?" Deadpool interrupted "do him throw eye rays, can you fly, have telekinesis, have super strength or what?"

"You shut up!" Ja'far exclaimed

"Quiet Sissy, more testosterone and less imaginary estrogen" Deadpool said

"What did you say?!" Ja'far was irritated

"Close your mouth, Deadpool" Gamora said

"As you say love of my life number 30" Deadpool said surrounded by hearts

Gamora ignored him.

On the other hand, Sinbad managed to free himself from the fog of Cassim using his Magoi. Which amazingly surprised Cassim and Marvel. But the Fog Troupe was not intimidated and wielded their dark metal containers; however, something happened that Cassim and his troops did not expect. A loop of light caught all the containers and took them off. The person who did this was a young woman, surely the same age as Laura and Rose; had silver-white hair and eyes of different color (the left was blue and the right green) was accompanied by a dark-skinned young man and a 40-year-old man in a red cloak, strangely the man was levitating. Laura and her friends already knew him: he was Doctor Strange, the supreme sorcerer, but since Sinbad didn't know him, he looked at him with great distrust.

"Who are you?" Sinbad asked

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange or Doctor Strange for strangers" the man said

"Damn! what did you do?!" Cassim exclaimed

-Save your life - Alice Lilith said calmly

"What?" Alibaba said

"The more you use those things, the more your souls will become stained and fall into depravity" Lautaro said

"How do you know that?" Morgiana asked

"They're Magicians" Evan said

"Magicians?" Aladdin asked

-Yes, Magicians of our world - Jason answered

However, Aladdin had realized that Doctor Strange also controlled the Rukh and therefore confused him with a Magi. Doctor Strange, to his eyes, was a Magi from another universe.

.

.

.

.

REIM EMPIRE.

From the window of his room while looking at the sky and the portrait of Betty, today more than ever he remembered her before his death at the hands of Sinister, only to make the Hulk appear. That night for Bruce Banner was of sadness and memories, Banner wept at the mere memory: her smile, the sound of her laughter and her love. He shed some tears when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who?" Bruce Banner asked, drying his tears

"It's me, Mr. Banner, Titus Alexius. I can pass?"

"Titus! Of course, enter

The young Titus Alexius entered the room of Bruce Banner, he still remembered how excited the boy was when he met a new person, it was like a child who had been bought a 3-flavored ice cream.

"How are you, Titus? To what do I owe your visit?" asked Bruce Banner

"I wanted to say goodbye" replied the boy

"Why?"

"tomorrow I will go to the Magnostadt Academy to learn magic"

"I congratulate you, Titus" said Bruce Banner

"Thanks you, Mr. Banner, I'm happy! I will see kittens, puppies and babies!"

Bruce Banner smiled, Titus was a happy boy and something strange, but you could tell he was a good boy. Suddenly Titus noticed the portrait of Betty and took it in his hands, she, in Titus's eyes, was beautiful as a mother.

"Mr. Banner, do you think Mrs. Betty would have liked me?" Titus asked

"Sure! They would have made great friend"

"But what corny" a third voice said

Banner and Titus turned around, and saw Loki sitting on the balcony of Bruce Banner's room. When Banner saw him, he frowned, knowing what he was capable of.

"Loki ..."

"Long time without seeing you, Dr. Banner"

"Mr. Banner. Who is he?" Titus asked

"I'm Loki, king of Asgard. Did not Banner tell you about me? "Loki asked

"No" Titus answered

"It doesn't matter anymore" Loki replied

"What do you want, Loki?" Banner asked, very suspicious

"I only warn you" the king of Asgard replied

"About what?" Bruce Banner asked, arching an eyebrow

"On the way here I saw a person who hates you"

"And who is that person?" Bruce Banner asked, without believing anything

"Red She-Hulk"

Upon hearing that name Bruce Banner almost fell backwards. Since Betty's death, her younger sister, Lily Ross *, better known as Red She-Hulk, she hated him and she vowed to kill him. And now she was here and it would cause a lot of destruction to the Reim empire just because of the hatred she felt for him. Banner quickly went to look for Red She-Hulk to stop her before she caused destruction. Titus and Loki went after him. Titus didn't understand anything.

Meanwhile the fanalis of the Fanalis Corporation of the Reim Empire trained, a hooded person approached them: she was as tall as Lo'Lo', maybe, taller and by her curves was a woman, this was confirmed when she spoke.

"I'm looking for a man named Bruce Branner, have you seen him?" the hooded woman asked

"Do you know Mr. Banner?" Mu Alexius asked

"Yes, I know him" the mysterious woman answered

"And what are you looking for?" Razol asked

"To kill him, he killed my sister"

The fanalis were silent and surprised. Did Mr. Banner kill a person? That was ridiculous, although maybe it happened in his Hulk state but even so that tall woman must be wrong.

"Must be a mistake, Mr. Banner is a good person" Yaqut said

"It's no mistake, because of that man, my sister is dead!"

"It seems you do not know him well" Myron Alexius said

"And you know the Hulk? his other self" the mysterious woman said

All the fanalis remained silent, they knew Hulk, especially Mu and Lo'Lo ', but they didn't understand how this wise woman from Hulk and because she hated Bruce Banner so much, however, it was Lo'Lo' who confronted her, this strange and tall woman.

"Listen to me, woman! I don't know who you are, but you will not touch Mr. Banner!" Lo'Lo said

"Or what? Will you face me?"

"If it's necessary yes" Lo'Lo' seriously said

The strange woman laughed before giving him a hit, a hit that sent him flying and left him almost unconscious. This surprised all the fanalis of the corporation and even more so when the mysterious and tall woman took off her hood revealing that she was a red-skinned woman, with amazing muscles and black hair with 2 red locks on each side of her black hair.

"I'm Red She-Hulk and you will speak to me with more respect" Lily Ross said

"What are you?" Razol asked

"I'll ask for the last time. Where is Bruce Banner?" Red She-Hulk said

"Leave Mr. Banner alone! Red witch!" Mu Alexius exclaimed

"Oh, they will not tell me so easily, right? Well I'll have to take them out by force" Red She-Hulk said, preparing her knuckles.

"Stop!" a voice exclaimed

It was Bruce Banner, who came to stop Lily before he hurt the fans just because of his hatred of him and his oath to kill him.

"My, oh, my. It seems that I always get what I want"

"Mr. Banner flees!" Mu Alexius exclaimed

"What will you do, Bruce? Are you going like you left Betty?" Red She-Hulk said

"If you want to fight! fight with me!" Bruce Banner exclaimed, becoming Hulk

That was how a fight between Hulk and Red She-Hulk began that would not end well and would be a great battle that had as a spectator the Fanalis Corporation of the Reim Empire, Titus Alexius and Loki.

.

.

.

Magnostadt Academy

On the other hand, to the Magnostadt Academy had arrived 3 mysterious women who were the 3 wives of Loki: Glut, a warrior with brown hair; Angerboda, a redhead sorceress and with freckles; and finally Sigyn, a blond-haired goddess. The 3 women demanded to see Loki and when Doron tried to stop them, Glut took him out of the way with a hit; the other magicians tried to cope them, but the magic of Angerboda, the Asgardian magic, was more powerful and quickly got rid of them. At that time, everyone was afraid of the group of Asgardian women. As everyone was afraid of them, even Irene Smirnoff, Matal Mogamett had to face the trio of women.

-Who are you? - Matal Mogamett asked

-Let me introduce myself, I'm Glut, leader of the Valkyries and the first queen of Asgard, and they are my sisters: Angerboda, the best magician of Asgard and the second queen of Asgard; and finally Sigyn, goddess of fidelity and third queen of Asgard - Queen Glut introduced herself

"They are sisters?" Myers asked

"So to speak" the queen Angerboda said

"And the three are queens?" Myers asked

"Yes, we are" Queen Sigyn said

"Enough of this! Where is Loki? Where is our husband?" Glut exclaimed, grabbing Matal from his robe with violence

"Husband? You must be Loki's wives"

"Where is he? - Sigyn asked"

"I will take them with him"

Matal Mogamett was somewhat intimidated, but even so Loki would control them. But when they got to the room of Loki, it was empty, Loki had gone with the Gem-Reality. The old wizard looked with some fear at the 3 women to meet the glare of Glut, Angerboda and Sigyn. Matal Mogamett had never been so afraid in his life.

* * *

* The character of Lily Ross is an Oc although there is the character of Red She-Hulk but it is the same Betty Ross; however, since she is dead in this fic, her sister Lily is Red She-Hulk.


	11. Chapter 11: The destiny of Balbadd

Chapter 11: The destiny of Balbadd

Sinbad had noticed Doctor Strange and soon he became confused with a Magi, Laura and the other time it was known as magician, this time, Magis existed in the world where Laura and the others lived.

Dr. Strange used his magic to destroy the dark metal containers and when he did that a lot of purified Rukh was released. This convinced Sinbad and Aladdin that Doctor Strange was a Magi but he was not, he is the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth 616. The destruction of the dark metal containers full of anger to Cassim who rose violently to hit Doctor Strange but this I create a shield of energy that stopped its blow. Who was this man? Perhaps an ally of Sinbad or the kings?

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Cassim exclaimed

"You are badly grateful, my sensei saved your life" Lautaro said

"To save my life?! What are you talking about?!"

"That thing would have taken you to certain death, I know that kind of artifact and the kind of consequences it brings" Lautaro explained

"What's your name, kid? - Cassim asked Lautaro

"My name is Lautaro Kirkland and do not call me a kid, we must be the same age" Lautaro frowning answered

Kassim stared at the prince of Wakanda, he was a magician, according to the mutants, but there was something about him that reminded him of a king and because of his blue eyes he was honorable, but he did not understand what was happening in his country, he wasn't Balbadd and had not suffered hunger. That magician did not understand anything. Kassim started yelling at Lautaro that he didn't understand anything Lautaro answered.

"You're right, I do not know anything about your pain and your nothing about mine"

Cassim did not expect that response from the wizard, but Cassim did not care about anything, so Cassim used the power of the gem. It's time to recover your Kokubaku Mutou and headed towards Doctor Strange.

"Listen to me, Magician! I don't know why you're helping Sinbad but you will not beat me!" Cassim said

"Who is Sinbad?" Alice Lilith asked

"Eh…."

"I don't know any Sinbad" Doctor Strange said

"Eh?!"

"I am Sinbad" the king of Sindria added, but no one paid attention

"Then for the kingdom?"

"Not"

Kassim was really confused. What intentions did this magician have? That was also asked by Ja'far and Sinbad, he was not from their world so Ja'far asked Laura who that man was.

"Miss Laura" Ja'far said

"What happens?" Wolverine's daughter asked

"Who is that man really?"

"Who didn't say he was Doctor Strange, you're still deaf" Deadpool asked and then look at the screen "this is not cool"

"Close your mouth at once!" Ja'far exclaimed very irritated

"Quiet J. can I call you that?"

"No!" Ja'far already had snake eyes

"Anyway, I do not care what you call yourself" Deadpool said hugging Laura "I'm only interested that the author put me in the same place as my cute adult Laura"

That Deadpool embraced her displeased and incredibly annoyed Laura who buried her claws in his face and this made her let go, and Deadpool fell on his back, which pleased Ja'far.

"Oh no! On the face not, Ryan Reynolds had finally done me justice" Deadpool said bleeding

"Don't hug me again, Wade" Laura said

"Wade?" Masrur asked

"That is his name, Wade Wilson, Deadpool is an alias" Evan said

"These plots are very difficult. Who should I claim? To the author of the fic or the manga?" Deadpool continues to bleed

"You'll recover Wade; you always do it" Gamora said

While the group of mutant clones, Gamora and the others, supported the irreverent Deadpool. Cassim was trying to understand what kind of person Dr. Strange was, he knew he was a magician and a very skilled one, but. What did he really want? Surely he didn't come alone to save his life.

"What is your purpose, Doctor Strange?" Cassim asked

"I want you to give me the infinity gem you bring" Doctor Strange answered

"What about this gem? Well, no!" Cassim answered

"I'm seriously kid, that gem is not a toy"

"Don't call me kid and I will not give you the gem!

"I'm curious. What is that gem really?" Sinbad asked

Doctor Strange stared at Sinbad for a few seconds. What make to this man so special? What kind of destiny did that man have? he was going to ask him, but the irreverent Deadpool interrupted. Deadpool looks at the screen.

"I know you expected, that Sinbad and Doctor Strange had a great talk but I'm Deadpool and I do what I want"

"who ….are you talking?" Sinbad asked

"It does not matter, by the way. Have not I seen you before?"

"I do not believe it and. Who are you? - Sinbad answered

"Deadpool!" Cassim exclaimed "don't get involved!"

"So, you, Kassim. I do not have time for your shit: 'I want to be the hero of my country' I have to talk to Doctor Normal, compared to me" Deadpool said

"You damned…!"

"I told you I don't have time; you go play with the teenage version of Captain Marvel"

Deadpool pushed Cassim to where Marvel was and they both fell to the floor. While Deadpool approached Doctor Strange which raised an eyebrow and Sinbad didn't understand who was that man in red and because it was so unusual. While the SML brothers were encouraging Deadpool.

"You don't have to remember me so I'll remind you, my name is Deadpool and I'm an Avenger"

"Not yet" Caliban said

Deadpool looks at the screen.

"Is seriously?! I'm not an Avenger yet?! I blame the fucking Marvel Cinematic Universe" Deadpool said with folded arms

"And then they say that I'm strange" Doctor Strange commented, to see the nonsense of Deadpool"

In that Jason came running and I took the gem-time from the neck to Cassim, and took the opportunity to kick Deadpool, Jason still remembered; how he pretended to be his friend when he had escaped from the facilities of the Weapon-X project and told him that he could trust him, but in reality he wanted to sell it to someone as despicable as The Collector who locked him up as if he were an object, and Jason still remembered it and did not forget it. The kick that Jason had given Deadpool was in the face and like the original Quicksilver, Jason had a great strength in the legs, perhaps equivalent to that of Morgiana. Deadpool started to bleed.

"Shit! Lady. black butterfly 465, these arc are very difficult"

"That's for selling me to a pervert!"

"Are you still angry about that?" Deadpool asked

"Jason!" Cassim exclaimed "give me back the gem!"

"When I told you that they would have the gem, I also said that it would be with supervision and you are out of control" Jason answered

"Look who speaks" Alibaba commented

In that Gamora took the gem-time and looked as if she examined it, then looked at Sinbad with her big and beautiful yellow eyes. She was a very beautiful woman and Sinbad didn't care about her green skin.

"You are a very arrogant man, Sinbad" Gamora said

"Arrogant? Me?"

"Yes, I understand partly the Fog Troupe, but I do not understand you"

"I don't think I understand you, Gamora"

"You have not noticed, but I've been by your side and you've tried to brutally capture these patriots. Why?"

"Really now that you question me, I don't know"

"You do not know? That's worse than having a wrong or proud motive, it's sad"

"Miss Gamora, you're right, I do not believe in what I'm doing"

Gamora thought that Sinbad was an unusual man. While Sinbad approached Alibaba and Cassim, to talk to them and inform them of their decision.

"I have made a decision; I ask you to allow me to join the Fog Troupe" Sinbad said

"How?" Alibaba asked

"What?!" Ja'far exclaimed

"It has to be a joke" Kassim stupefied murmured.

"Sin, do you want to join the fog troupe?" Ja'far asked

"Yes"

"And will you fight with them?"

"Yes"

-"Against the Balbadd government?"

"Sure" Sinbad said "I want to become an ally of the Fog Troupe"

"I would have said that before!" Kevin complained

"I owe this change to Miss Gamora, her words convinced me others, I prefer to fight for the people that for that stupid king" Sinbad said

"I had nothing to do in that" Gamora said

Everyone stared at Sinbad as if he were crazy and Ja'far looked at him as if he wanted to strangle him, but then he understood, they were the bad guys in the eyes of the people of Balbadd and the troops of the fog were the good guys, the He understood everything, but who did not understand anything and cared very little about Sinbad's philosophy was Rocket, in the eyes of the raccoon, Sinbad was an idiot.

"It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Do you have water in your brain ?!" Rocket exclaimed

"Who said that?!" exclaimed Ja'far, furiously.

"Me"

"Appears now!"

"I'm here, you idiot boy!"

Ja'far and Sinbad looked down and they could see Rocket Raccoon and Groot was with him, as he always supported his friend Rocket. It was the second time that Sinbad saw Groot but the first time he saw Rocket and that surprised him a lot.

\- A TALKING RACCOON! - Sinbad exclaimed surprised

"Problem with that?! Monkey King" Rocket said

"M-monkey king?"

"Rocket, what are you talking about?" Gamora asked

"I don't believe anything to this stupid king of shit, at first he wanted to trap us and now he wants to help us, for me you can get your good intentions where they fit best" Rocket said

"Mr. R" Jason whispered

Sinbad did not say anything, but the one who answered was Ja'far who attacked him with his Bararaq Sei but Rocket eluded him and pointed him with his laser gun.

"A talking rat like you will never understand Sinbad's pain!" exclaimed Ja'far

"Rat?! You called me a rat?! Get ready to have a hole in your sternum!" Rocket exclaimed

An unnecessary fight began and, for safety, it was very dangerous to approach them. But Alice Lilith was not afraid and she got between them and touched their forehead to both of them.

"Sleep" Alice Lilith said with a sweet voice like mandarins

By doing that both, boy and raccoon, fell to the floor asleep. Everyone was surprised, especially Cassim, but not Doctor Strange, he was proud of Alice Lilith. On the other hand, Laura, who took advantage of Ja'far and Rocket were asleep thanks to the powers of Alice Lilith, took the opportunity to approach Cassim and talk to him.

"It's time to decide, Cassim" Laura said

"What thing?"

"What is more important to you. Your crusade or Marvel's love?

Cassim didn't answer and then looked Marvel in the eye, her beautiful sky blue eyes, then scratching her head with indecision. After 5 seconds Cassim made his decision and threw away his dark metal container and then embrace Marvel, he had chosen her.

"Sinbad ..." Alibaba said

"What happens?"

"Now you are part of the fog troupe" Cassim answer

With Sinbad and the rest of the mutants in the fog troupe many things happened, as for example the monarchy was abolished and the Balbadd republic was born. Another important event was also celebrated: the wedding between Kassim and Marvel.

While Kassim was preparing for their wedding, Alibaba and Aladdin were with him as were the other men.

"Congratulations, Cassim" Aladdin said

"Thank you, little Aladdin" Cassim answered

"Now you will take a big step and I promise that I will be by your side" Alibaba said

"Alibaba, I would like to give you something" Cassim said, giving Alibaba his favorite earring "I want to give it to you"

"Cassim, it's your wedding day, I should give you a gift" Alibaba answered

"I use and abuse our friendship, I want you to have something of me and remember our friendship" Cassim said

"Thanks Cassim" Alibaba answered; receiving the earring

"No sad faces! Today we celebrate a wedding!" Hassan said

All the men celebrated for Cassim. While the women were preparing the bride for the wedding, with them was not only Zaynab, who was preparing the bride, there were also Laura, Rose and Morgiana. Marvel had chosen them, and to Zaynab, as bridesmaids for her wedding.

"You look very cute, Marvel" Morgiana said

"Thanks, Morgiana. I'm glad you're here" Marvel answered

"Thank you for choose us as your bridesmaids" Rose said

Marvel smiled and then looked at the floor.

"According to you my name is Carol Danvers, right?" marvel said

"That …was in another life now you're who you want to be, you're Marvel" Laura said

"Thank you ..."

The ceremony began and Cassim and Marvel got married. Alibaba was between happy and jealous: Happy for the happiness of his friend and brother, and jealous since he also liked Marvel. Even Sinbad gave his blessing to the happy couple and Ja'far dropped the bouquet on his head.

After the ceremony the party started and Deadpool started to drink since there were no chimichangas so he drank until he got drunk and when he saw Sinbad, and because of the large amount of alcohol he drank, he confused him with Wolverine (Logan) although the 2 didn't they looked like nothing.

"Fuck Wolverine!" Deadpool exclaimed with a bottle of liquor.

"Eh?" Sinbad did not understand anything.

"What a coward ... look die before starring in a movie together. X Men origins: Wolverine doesn't count!"

"I don't understand anything"

"Well, you think Wolvie, I can also die in this fic"

Deadpool shoots himself 10 times in the head, but he did not die, the scene was horrific.

\- Forget I'm immortal, shit!

"We better go away" Ja'far said

"Yes"

"Please don't leave me Logan! The Marvel universe will not be the same without you!" Deadpool scream, hugging Sinbad from the waist

"I'm not Logan!"

After that totally ridiculous scene, Laura, totally annoyed by what Deadpool said about her father, helped Sinbad get rid of Deadpool using her claws. With the exception of that incident everything was normal and everyone had fun, and Deadpool waited that his healing factor to leave him sober while he was lying on the floor.

When the party was ending, Sinbad saw that Deadpool was leaving, that he was a very orate and unusual man, but Sinbad was very curious about what Sinbad followed Deadpool and Ja'far went with him despite telling him it was a bad idea. They found the Merc with a Mouth sitting on a rock overlooking the sea.

"Deadpool"

"I remember you, you're the king who pretended to be Wolverine"

"That is not true!" Ja'far added

"Relax J, I'm not angry about that, but tell me. What do you want?" Deadpool asked with his guns in his hands

"I want you to join me"

Ja'far almost fainted and Deadpool kept his pistols, he would not need them, although maybe his katanas.

"Sin! Are you crazy?" Ja'far exclaimed

"You are wasting time Jesus pirate; I have no wood to be a hero" Deadpool answered

"Not a single splinter" Ja'far added.

"I'm an anti-hero"

"An anti-hero?"

"Yep, I'm super but I'm not a hero" Deadpool said; taking a heroic pose

Sinbad's impression about Deadpool: he's a crazy idiot.

Deadpool threw a sack at Sinbad, when he opened the sack he saw that its metal containers were inside.

"These are my metal containers!" Sinbad said

"Actually, I stole them from you"

After a fight between Ja'far and Deadpool that did not lead anywhere. Deadpool had a warning for Sinbad.

"Be careful with Cable" Deadpool said

"Cable?" Sinbad asked

"Yes, he is a time traveler and superhero, he is very dwarf of 6 ft 8 in, equal to that of the comics. Now that I think about it, I think he likes K-pop since he surrounds himself with teenagers"

"Why do you tell me that?"

"I think the author of the fic wants to include it in the fic. If that happens, it will break your bones with his winter soldier's arm. Now that I think about it, it's a very dark character. is he from the DC universe?"

"Thanks for the warning, Deadpool but where are you going?"

"I will return when the author wants it, goodbye beasts"

After talking with Deadpool, Doctor Strange appeared, this was fortunate for Sinbad since he also wanted to talk to him.

"Doctor Strange" Sinbad said

"Your Majesty"

"What's nice that I'm here to talk to you"

"About what?"

"What are those gems really?"

"They are called infinity gems"

Dr. Strange explained to Sinbad that they were the gems of infinity and the consequences of being in this world. Judal was also in the city, as was the new Thor.


	12. Chapter 12: The X Force vs The Kou Empi

The X Force vs. The Kou Empire

.

Members of the X-Force

• Cable: the leader of X-Force.

• X-28: Tommy Blade (clone son of Cyclops)

• X-39: Linda Hamilton (Firestar's clone daughter)

• X-66: Harold Kennedy (Beast's clone son)

• X-88: Eliza Burr (Kitty Pryde's clone daughter, alias Shadowcat)

• X-51: Mellisa Campbell (Dagger's clone daughter)

• X-50: Frederick 'Freddy' Bartow (Cloak's clone son)

(Note: I'm not sure if Cloak and Dagger are mutants or not, but in my Fic, they are mutants, and X-51 and X-50 are their clone children)

* * *

While the battle in Balbadd continued. Cable and his team arrived, God knows, to the Kou Empire. The group of mutant clones became confused. Yesterday they were on a mission in Australia and now they were in a forest? What's going on? Since the heroes lost, there were very few heroes, but most of them were retired or killed, there were also mutant clones, but it was very difficult to convince them to join the new X-Force. Cable, could only convince 6 and with them form a second X-Force. There were no more Avengers or X-Men or the Fantastic 4 or S. .L.D., to fight with Hydra, the Hand or the new rulers of the world. Only the X-Force remained, which were almost always bothered by Deadpool.

Members of the X Force walked through the forest until they reached a city, much like a city of ancient China or rural China. This was a big surprise. How did they come to China? They were in Australia! It was something very strange.

"How do we get to China?" Tommy asked

"The question is. how do we get to Ancient China?" Harold said

"I don't think we're in our world" Cable said

"Why do you say that, boss?" Linda asked

"Everything feels so ... alive" Cable commented

"Alive?" Eliza asked

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen power antennas, nor heard cars and the forest is not burned" Freddy commented

"I already started to scare me" Melissa said

Cable knew that his team was young and inexperienced, they had only been a team for 3 months and the only ones that helped what was left of their world (Earth-616) but this place didn't seem to be their world. Suddenly, they heard cries for help and Cable and his team ran from where those cries for help came from. They were a mother and her daughter, both peasants, who were trapped between the rocks, quickly Cable used his great strength, given by his techno-organic virus, to save them from being crushed and from their certain death. The girl wanted to thank her savior and her hero, but the mother, seeing Cable, prevented it.

"Get away, you monster!" the woman exclaimed

Cable reacted as if she had been slapped.

"Hey! He saved your life!" Harold exclaimed

"What are you?!" The woman was terrified with the appearance of Harold.

"Don't even mess with him, you witch!" Linda exclaimed

"They are ... What are they?" The woman was increasingly defensive.

"We are the X-Force, the most powerful heroes" Freddy said

"Get away from us!" the woman exclaimed

The woman left with her daughter, she did not want those "monsters" to be near her or her daughter; However, the girl managed to shout thanks. The members of the X-Force were angry, that woman did not have the right to treat them like that and even more to their boss, she was a stupid witch.

"Old stupid! Our boss saved his life and treats him like that" Tommy said

"We should give him a lesson" Eliza said

"No, let's go" Cable answered

"B-but Boss! That woman…!" Melissa said

"She was not the first person and the last person to treat me like that" Cable said

"But ..." Harold said

"Let's go"

"I still think we should give her a lesson" Eliza said

Cable said nothing and they continued on their way. Already in the city, Cable, for his height, and Harold, for his blue fur, attracted a lot of attention, but nobody dared to tell them something out of fear of Cable's stern look. The group had not eaten since yesterday and everyone was hungry, they could not hide it. So they went into a restaurant to eat something, it was the restaurant of the Ran family; however, another person had also seen them. When Mrs. & Mr. Ran saw Cable and tall he was, they were surprised.

"W-what do you want to eat?" Mrs. Ran asked, something scared

"Do you have breakfast?" Harold asked

In that it seemed the woman that Cable has helped, who came with many guards.

"there he is! That's the man who attacked me and my daughter!" the woman exclaimed

"That is a lie!" Linda exclaimed

"You fucking old liar! He saved you!" Tommy added

"Silence! You Rare brats!" a guard said

"Don't meddle or we'll put you in jail too!" another guard said

"Lock them up, too! They are a threat just like him!" the woman said

"I want to see you try!" Tommy said, ready to launch his laser beams

"To them!" a guard exclaimed

"I won't allow it!" Freddy exclaimed, ready to use his powers of darkness

"That's enough!" Cable exclaimed

Everyone was silent and Cable got up from his seat. Before the great cataclysm, the mutants had been seen as monsters, Cable was not going to let that happen again. These girls and boys were still very inexperienced and he didn't want to risk them and would fix it peacefully.

"I'll go, but leave these girls and boys, they're just kids" Cable said

"You should take them too" the woman said

"Shut up! Or else I will permanently close your mouth!" Linda said, showing her powers

"She's a witch!" a third guard exclaimed

"I'm not a witch, I'm Fiestar" Linda said as Firestar

"Stop! ... I told them to leave my team in peace" Cable said

Cable let the guards arrest him and one of the guards told him he would be taken to the imperial Ren family to answer for his "crimes" which angered the members of the X-Force, when they were already taking Cable, the The woman who denounced him started laughing and making fun of the elder mutant, which infuriated Melissa and punched the woman. Faced with this aggression, the guards tried to arrest the members of the X-Force but left running by order of Cable; while members of the X-Force ran and the guards arrested Cable. Freddy used his powers to teleport them away from where they were, exactly to the imperial palace of Kou.

"Well done, Cloak, what mess did you put us in?" Tommy said

"If that's your way of saying thank you, Cyclops, you're welcome" Freddy said

"Guys! This is not a time to fight" Eliza said

"Shadowcat is right, we must save the boss" Harold said

"But how, Beast? Do not we know where we are?" Melissa said

"Who are you?!" a person from the palace said

He was a tall man, his hair dark, his eyes yellow, and he has marks on his face. He wears a hat and yellow clothes; he also has a large green fan. That man looked at they as if they were a group of crazies.

"What do you think they do in the Imperial palace?! And why did you dress like that?" the man said

"You're the one wearing a hat in the shape of a bag" Linda said

"Hey, what a bag ...?"

But at that moment, that man called Koubun Ka, was amazed by the beauty of Melissa, for him that girl was prettier than Hannah (clone daughter of the Scarlet Witch) the guest of Prince Kouen Ren.

"What happens to him?" Melissa asked

"He's crazy" Tommy said

"Excuse me, have you seen a man of 6' 8'' around here?" Freddy asked

"Well ... wait! You must not be here! Get out!" Koubun Ka exclaimed

"Just answer the question" Linda said

"Get out!" exclaimed Koubun Ka

\- really? - said Eliza

Eliza alias Shadowcat used her powers to pierce solid matter by altering the vibration of her atoms, to pierce Koubun Ka's chest without hurting him, and to squeeze his heart. Koubun ka was very scared.

"Tell us what we want to know or else I will crush your heart" Eliza threatens

"W-what do you want to know?" The poor man was terrified.

"They brought a tall man wearing this symbol?" Harold said, showing him the symbol of the X-men and the X-force, an X

"Yes, he arrived a while ago"

"Where is?" Melissa asked

"In the throne room, being judged by the first prince of the empire"

"Take us with him" Linda demanded

The X-Force threat caused Koubun Ka to take the members of the X-Force to the throne room just as Cable was brought to trial for a crime he did not commit, all siblings Ren and Hannah were there. Hannah recognized it quickly, it turns out that a few months ago Cable had gone to see Hannah to propose to join X-Force, but she rejected his offer because she wanted a quiet life, but that did not mean that Cable is a bad person.

"What going to do to him?" Hannah asked

"He will be judged for his crimes" Hakuryuu said

"But ... what is your crime?" the daughter of the Scarlet Witch asked

"According to what I know, attacked a woman and her daughter" the 4th Prince of Kou answered

"I don't think so, I know him and I would never do something like that" Hannah said, very sure of that

"Do you know him?" Kougyoku asked

Hannah could not answer Kougyoku since Kouen spoke, while his father was sick, he had to take over the empire and one of those charges was to judge criminals, ordered that they bring the next prisoner. The one they brought today was huge, muscular and had an arm of steel (?), The chains that held him seemed stupid in his arms, the soldiers did not have to make him kneel as he himself knelt down.

"I'm not a criminal" Cable said

"But do you admit that you attacked those women?" Kouen asked

"No, I didn't" Cable answered

"Of course he did not!" a female voice said

At that moment the whole X-Force appeared and Eliza threw Koubun Ka to the floor, which was very scared. The entrance of the X-Force was not liked by the Ren family. Especially, Kouha who saw the X-Force as invaders that must not be here and that bothered him a lot.

"Who are you?! The Avengers?" Kouha exclaimed

"Yes, we are the Avengers: I am Captain America; they are Black Panther and Ironman; and the ladies are Black Widow, Mockingbird and Songbird. Now it would be better to free our leader before taking revenge on their heads" Tommy said, sarcastically

"I told them to leave!" Cable exclaimed

"We will not leave without our leader!" linda said

At that moment, Kouha got up from his seat, got upset a little by what Tommy said and took his sword to teach them a lesson, or maybe he would kill them, but when the third Prince de Kou was thrown at them, Tommy threw him a laser beam that I send to the other side of the room.

"Don't underestimate us" Tommy said

"We can do it like that, free our leader and we will go" Harold said

"They will leave now" Koumei said

"No without our boss" Eliza said

"Then they will go the hard way" Hakuryuu said

The X-Force became defensive, and the Ren sibling too.

"Don't underestimate them ... they are like me" Hannah said

"Like you?" Hakuei asked

"They are mutants like me"

"Eh?"

The X-Force showed its powers and the Ren brothers used their metal containers. Thus began a fight between the X-Force and the Ren family, even though the Ren siblings used their metal containers, the mutants were just as strong as them, as Linda (Firestar) was the only one who could fly was she who attacked by air. They were committed to the cause of being heroes and the first to save their boss, Cable, but who did not know how to stop them, the elder mutant broke his chains and tried to stop his team, but Hannah Ziegler (X-19) was the one I was going to stop them.

"Enough, you stop now!" Hannah exclaimed, using her powers

A scarlet aura surrounded and immobilized everyone, Cable knew that Hannah was a mutant clone, but he didn't know what her mother was and now he knew it. She is the second Scarlet Witch.

"You're the second Scarlet Witch" Cable said

"Please don't call me that"

"What are you doing with these people?" Cable ask

"I don't owe you explanations"

Hannah released everyone and the X-Force took the opportunity to leave.

"Let's go Boss, these people are very strange" Melissa said

"Come with us, Scarlet Witch" Eliza said, taking Hannah's arm

"Eh?"

"No, Hannah!" Hakuryuu Exclaimed

Cloak's darkness engulfed the X-Force and Hannah, teleporting them far away from the Kou empire, they had taken Hannah with them.

"Hannah ..." Hakuryuu whispered

"We'll bring her back" Kouen said

The place where the X-Force was teleported was the Kingdom of Sindria.

.

.

.

Somewhere along the way Deadpool appeared riding the same donkey that had kicked him before, he no longer wore the big straw hat now a cowboy hat he was also carrying was Captain America's shield, he had stolen from Rocket while he was not looking. The shield was pure vibranium and if he sold it he would have a lot of money. Deadpool looks at the screen.

"Don't judge me, I need to pay the rent"

Deadpool wants the donkey to go faster but the donkey becomes angry again and throws him to the ground and kicks him.

"Damn! This scene happened in chapter 8! Was it necessary to repeat it?" Deadpool said

"Who you are?" a childish voice said

Deadpool looked up and saw a 7-year-old Fanalis boy, looking at him with great curiosity.

"Luke ... I'm your father" Deadpool said as if he were Dark Vader

"Sorry sir, but my name is not Luke"

"And I'm not your father, hahahahahaha"

"That's the shield of Captain America?"

"And how do you know that?"

"Alex told me"

"Wait! Alex Rogers? The son of Captain America ...?"

That's where Alex Rogers, Captain America's son, appeared. Alex, like his father, was the only one who had in his DNA the serum of the original super soldier. Alex was one of the few heroes who did something for his world and heir of his father; Alex had his father's suit, but not the shield, but now he had it and to whom he had stolen it. Alex put his hand on Deadpool's shoulder with all his might.

"What are you doing with my father's shield?" Alex said

"I found it" Deadpool answered

"In my father's grave?"

"Of a raccoon with alcohol problems"

Alex never liked Deadpool's jokes and what he threw and he took the shield that his father used to do well many times.

"I promise to follow his legacy, dad" Alex said, looking at the shield

"Shall we go to the Reim Empire, Alex?" the boy Fanalis asked

"Of course Radu, I told you we would go and we will go to Reim Empire" Alex Rogers answered

"Thanks, Alex" little Radu said

Alex stroked the head of the boy Fanalis while Deadpool fell among rocks. Deadpool looks at the screen.

"I begin to believe that nobody loves me" Deadpool said

"Stop saying nonsense and get up, you come with us" Alex Rogers said

"Eh?"

"I cannot leave someone as your loose out there, come with us"

"Are you sure, Alex?" Radu asked

"It's better that way"

That's how Deadpool went to the Reim Empire along with the son of Captain America and little Radu, who stared at the irreverent Deadpool.

"I don't care about you, Cable is here and he loves to kill brats" Deadpool said

"Leave him alone" Alex said

The sun began to hide and Deadpool knew to sing songs of the lion king until Alex Rogers punched him.

* * *

· The person of Alex Rogers belongs to 1jesus.


	13. Chapter 13: Judal vs The new Thor

Chapter 13: Judal vs. The new Thor

After the wedding of Cassim and Marvel, three individuals arrived in the city. One of them was Judal but he remained alone for the moment, while the dark Magi walked through the streets with indications that a party had occurred or rather a wedding recently. Suddenly Judal met Sinbad who was walking thoughtfully, and when they met it was unexpected.

"Judal ..."

"Hello, Sinbad. It seems you've had a party and you haven't invited me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Not much"

In that Ja'far appeared who tried to attack Judal, but Judal dodged the attack and smiled.

"Appropriate Ja'far. Did not you have a younger brother?"

"Shut up!"

"His name is Sákiq, right?"

"Sákiq is dead and I do not allow you to talk about my brother"

"Well, if he's dead he got up from his grave ... I'm leaving"

Judal flew away, leaving Sinbad and Ja'far alone; Sinbad noticed that his friend Ja'far was very angry and could see it in his eyes (he had snake eyes), Sinbad knew the story of Ja'far's younger brother: a boy who was born a magician and with great violence in his interior, it was very difficult to control him when he got angry and when Ja'far killed his parents, Sákiq, his brother, became hostile to him. His hostility and violence were so great that the secret unit of Sham Lash decided to lock him up until his violence was controlled, but one day he disappeared and the other assassins gave him up for dead. Besides, it was he who made the scars that Ja'far had on his legs; Ja'far was annoyed by what Judal said since Ja'far always thought of his brother. At that, Lautaro appeared, the young apprentice of Dr. Strange, a dark-skinned boy with blue eyes.

"Who was that?" Lautaro asked

"Lautaro ..."

"He was an evil magician, nobody important" Sinbad answered

"In my world we take care of the evil magicians, that I learned when my sensei taught me the mystical and magical arts" Lautaro said

"Regarding your sensei, I would like you to talk to me about him"

"What do you want to know?"

"How many Magis there in your world?" Sinbad asked

"Magi? What is that?" Lautaro asked

"Huh?"

"In my world, there are no Magis only the sorcerer Supremes" Lautaro answered

Sinbad did not understand anything, but he came to the conclusion that this was the way in which the people of that world (Earth-616) called the Magis, it was a big mistake, but if their worlds were merging slowly there would be more magis in this world.

"Tell me about the sorcerer Supremes" Sinbad said

"Leave him alone" a female voice said

In that Gamora appeared, she knew what was happening between her universe and this magical universe, but she thought that Sinbad should not get so involved in matters that it didn't matter to someone that the green-skinned woman considered that Sinbad didn't have to get involved in matters that they corresponded to the universe-616. Sinbad and Ja'far were don't waiting for Gamora to interrupt.

"Miss Gamora. why do you say that?" Sinbad asked

"Don't get into what you do not care, that's our business" Gamora answered

"I don't understand"

"Of course you understand, don't get involved, this problem will be solved ... I also believe that the mutant kids should come with me"

"Miss Gamora" whispered Ja'far

Sinbad did not expect that, he really wanted Laura and the other mutants as his allies and it was obvious Gamora did not trust Sinbad and he noticed it so he used his best weapon with the green woman, his charm. Sinbad took the woman by the back and by the hand and looked into her eyes, using all his charm.

"Miss Gamora, do not have to distrust me, consider me an ally and not an enemy" the king of Sindria said, using all his charm

Gamora's beautiful face flushed, but he also frowned and gave Sinbad a punch in his face. The king of Sindria fell on his back, Lautaro left the place and Rocket Raccoon, who was watching, laughed.

"That you thought? What was going to fall at his feet for telling me nice words? You really are arrogant "Gamora exclaimed angry

"She ... hit him" Ja'far said stunned

"Hahahahahaha! Well done Gamora! Did you hurt a lot, monkey king? Hahaha!" Rocket mocked

"I am Groot"

Gamora said nothing and went off angrily as Rocket laughed loudly, though Rocket still had not realized that Deadpool had stolen Captain America's shield.

While Sinbad got up from the floor, Doctor Strange looked at everything from a window, it seemed to the Supreme Sorcerer that Sinbad did not mean his words, in that Alice Lilith appeared and put her hand on Doctor Strange's shoulder.

"You are worried"

"You don't miss anything, right? Alice Lilith"

"You worry about them, the mutants"

"Yes, Alice Lilith, I'm worried that something will hurt them or they'll hurt themselves"

"I'll just tell you that things are not as it seems, the 2 Phoenix are here"

"That's bad, but I will not say more, they listen to us"

Dr. Strange also knew they were being listened to and opened the door, Aladdin and Morgiana falling to the floor; When they realized they had been discovered, they got up quickly.

"It's rude to listen behind the doors" Doctor Strange said

"Strange oji-san! What do you mean by what you said?" Aladdin asked

"Strange Oji-san?" Alice Lilith said, confused

"Forget what they heard, that does not concern them" Doctor Strange answered

"They are our friends; we want to know about them" Morgiana said

"It seems I have no other choice"

Alice Lilith touched the head of Aladdin and Morgiana to use their magic and erase from their memories what they had heard.

"What are we doing here?" Morgiana asked

"You should go see your friend Alibaba; he just arrived" Alice Lilith said

"Good idea, Alice Lilith nee-chan" Aladdin said

Morgiana and Aladdin left and Doctor Strange breathed easy, and he was happy to have someone like Alice Lilith with him.

Things were not going well for the newly born Balbadd Republic, a banker who had distributed the Huang, (money paper of the Kou Empire) said that Balbadd had a large debt that he had to pay; The problem was that there was not enough money to pay the debt.

"I'm useless, I don't know what to do" Alibaba said

"Those bastards!" Cassim exclaimed furious

"Everything has a solution; we can solve it" Laura said

"It's true, you do not have to discourage yourself" Evan said

"They are very kind, but ..."

"Alibaba you are not useless, I know you and I know you will achieve it" Aladdin said

"That's true" Morgiana said

"Thanks you"

Suddenly, someone started calling Sinbad from the outside, everyone, including Sinbad himself, went outside. They saw Judal smiling with malice.

"So here you were, idiot king"

"Judal. what do you want?"

"What cannot I come to say hello?" the dark Magi asked sarcastically

"Who is that?" Caliban asked

"His name is Judal is a Magi but he is bad" Ja'far answered

"Magi?" Doctor Strange asked

"Like you and little Aladdin" Sinbad answered

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ..."

But Doctor Strange could not say that he was not a Magi since Judal had noticed the presence of Aladdin and Doctor Strange, there was something particular about them.

"And they 2 what? The Rukh to its surroundings is very strange"

"They are Magis like you" Sinbad answered seriously

There was a moment of silence as if Judal tried to assimilate the information and Doctor Strange wanted to explain that he was not a Magi.

"I'm not an …" Doctor Strange said

"What?!" interrupted Judal "that chibi and that old Magis ?! You joke right? The magis are supposed to be incredible"

Judal came running up to Aladdin and Doctor Strange.

"I cannot stand the idea that there are many, apart from me ..."

"That's very immature on your part" Doctor Strange said

"Shut up, old man" Judal answered

"Well, you reacted like that to them because we were Magis, right?" Sinbad said

"Good good. My friends Magis, my name is Judal. What are their names?" Judal asked with a fake smile

"You can call me Doctor Strange"

"M-my name is Aladdin"

Judal extended his hand and Aladdin did the same, but Judal hit Aladdin in the face. This bothered Laura a lot, who punched Judal in the nose so hard it made him bleed.

"You Damn woman!" Judal exclaimed with a bloody nose

"Don't touch him again!" Laura exclaimed

"Or, but what?" Judal asked defiantly

"I will destroy you" Laura said, taking out her claws

"H-how do you do that ?!" Judal was scared

"I can only do it"

Judal was not intimidated and used his ice magic to attack Laura, Aladdin and Doctor Strange but he created a magical shield that repelled the attack; however, Judal continued to attack until lightning struck and Hannibal, the new Thor, appeared. Everyone especially to Gamora, Rocket, Groot and the mutants who knew who Thor was and were surprised to see this new Thor.

"Enough!" the new Thor exclaimed

"Who you are?" Judal asked

"I'm Thor, the God of lightning"

"God of lightning? you have pride"

"Enough, now"

"What if I do not?"

"I'll stop you"

Judal laughed at the new Thor, but stopped laughing when Thor (Hannibal) threw the hammer at him throwing him against a building. Thus began a confrontation between ice and thunder, in addition as Hannibal, the new Thor, is a thoroughbred Fanalis, had great agility, but the magic of Judal was powerful, at one point Hannibal Thor was hit by an ice stake in the arm, which made him release Mjölnir and he also dropped the helmet that covered half of his face. Judal liked the power of the hammer and tried to seize the hammer, but couldn't lift it.

"What the hell! I cannot lift it! How do you do?" Judal exclaimed

"You aren't worthy of Mjölnir!" Hannibal Thor said

"H-Hannibal" Masrur said

"It's Hannibal!" Caliban said

"Hannibal became Thor" Evan said

While Judal was still trying to raise the Mjölnir but it was impossible, he was not worthy, while Hannibal Thor with a wave of his hand recovered the Mjölnir and with his power managed to defeat Judal also left him unconscious.

"Hannibal! Are you okay?" Morgiana asked

"Yes ... thanks" the new Thor answered

"How ... did you become Thor?" Kevin asked

"I'm worthy" Thor (Hannibal) answered

"Tsk! Judal! you are an idiot!" a male voice exclaimed

Everyone looked up and saw a young albino with brown eyes, with tattoos on his arms. When Ja'far saw him quickly he recognized him, he was his younger brother, Sákiq, who he thought was dead.

"Sákiq ..."

"Hi brother"

"But ... you were dead"

"No idiot, just escape me. And I see that you are no longer part of Sham Lash"

"I'm glad you're alive" Ja'far said

"Shut up idiot! I know it's not true!"

"Sákiq!"

"Do you know why I hate you? It is for our parents"

"I ... I regret"

"Shut up!"

Sákiq approached the unconscious Judal and removed a gem, which turned out to be Gem-Space.

"Judal was a fool to not use this magic gem, maybe the poor fool does not know how it works" Sakiq said with a smile

"That's the Gem-Space!" Lautaro exclaimed

"Oh, no!"

"Now I put the rules of the game" Sakiq said with a smile

Sákiq used the power of the gem to imprison everyone except Ja'far.

"This is between brothers" Sakiq said

"Sákiq ..."

Sákiq's intentions were not good.

.

.

.

The Reavers were repairing their mechanical bodies and in Donald Pierce's mind he only had in his mind: kill to Sinbad; that stupid and pathetic king was not like Wolverine (Logan) he did not have a healing factor and it would be easy to kill him and his circus of freaks.

"Hey, boss, calm down" Pretty Boy said

"Shut up! And I'm not going to calm down until I kill that fucking king!" a furious Donald Pierce exclaimed

"Soon he will be dead and when he is dead he can if you want to piss on his body" Angelo Macon said

"Although we don't know what he can do, that mutant interrupted us" Bonebreaker said

"I think we'll need help" Cylla Markham commented

"I can help you" an unknown male voice said

All the Reavers looked up to see a young man carrying a setter that looked like a mix of iron-man and the Sentinels. The wearer of that strange setter removed his helmet revealing that he was a young man.

"Who are you, boy?" Skullbuster ask

"My name is Oliver Trask, son of Boliver Trask and you can consider me an ally" Oliver Trask said

"Are you a son of that gnome? But you are of normal stature. How tall are you, boy?" Pretty Boy Laughed

"Very funny, you idiot" Oliver Trask said

"Shut up Pretty Boy! And your Oliver Trask. Where did you get that armor?" Donald Pierce asked

"I made it myself, using my father's technology and Stark technology" Oliver answered

"Stark technology? Will not they get mad at you for stealing that technology?" said Cylla Markham

"Tony Stark is dead; I don't think he cares" Oliver answered

"He talked about Hydra, they have Stark technology" Cylla Markham answered

"I work for them, but I didn't come to that. I want to join you and kill the mutants" Oliver said

Donald Pierce smiled with satisfaction, that was a smart boy who had dared to steal Hydra's Stark technology, in addition Donald Pierce already knew what had happened to Boliver Trask and understood that his son wanted revenge, also with the armor What he brought would be very helpful.

"Okay, Oliver, now you are part of the Reavers" Donald Pierce said

"Very good, by the way, when he came over here I found 2 people that you were looking for" Oliver Trask said

"Who are these people?" Donald Pierce asked

"They are"

The people who spoke Oliver Trask were Lady Deathstrike and Death Babel, when Donald Pierce saw them he was very surprised and more when Lady Deathstrike attacked him, but Donald Pierce managed to dodge the attack.

"What's the matter, you damn witch?" Donald Pierce exclaimed

"How dare you leave Eun-Ju behind ?!" Lady Deathstrike exclaimed

"Who?"

"Me!" Death Babel replied

"Well, I thought she could do it alone" Donald Pierce said

"Enough fighting between you!" exclaimed Oliver Trask "we have things to do"

"It's true" Angelo Macon said

"Let's do shit all over" Skullbuster said

"Do all the shit I love!" Death Babel said

"Let's go" Lady Deathstrike said

That's how the Reavers and Oliver Trask went to Sindria to attack again, but Oliver Trask's goal was to avenge his father and kill all the mutant clones.

*The Character of Oliver Trask belongs to 1jesus.

*The character of Sákiq is mine.


	14. Chapter 14: His name is Sakiq

His name is Sakiq

It was a confrontation between brothers, between Ja'far and Sakiq, and it was clear that Sákiq hated his own brother because of his parents.

"Do you know why I hate you, brother?"

"..."

"For mom and dad"

"Sakiq, they asked me to do it ... I"

"I know"

"Huh?"

"I hate you because our parents chose you and not me!"

"Sakiq!"

"He's crazy" Jason said

Sakiq used his magic, fire magic, to attack his brother who dodged his attacks, but it was difficult since Sakiq used the power of Gem-Space to make things more difficult for Ja'far. There came a time when it seemed that Sakiq was playing with Ja'far. His friends Sinbad and Masrur could not do anything, let alone Doctor Strange or Aladdin. In a moment Sakiq cornered Ja'far with all the intention of killing him, but he was sent to fly 2 meters from where he was by a shot of energy, the person who had done this was Marvel, the wife of Cassim, who didn't she was with him group, but she was cooking dinner for everyone.

"Who are you bitch?!"

"Don't call me that and. What are you doing?"

"That doesn't matter to you, bitch and get out of my way before I burn your pretty face!"

"I will not, Ja'far is one of my friends" Marvel answered

"Marvel ..." Ja'far whispered

"Then I will also kill you with him" Sakiq said

"Marvel! Be careful with that psychopath!" Cassim exclaimed

Sakiq tried to attack Marvel with her magic, but Marvel threw another bolt of energy that threw the dark wizard against a wall and by the impact the evil brother of Ja'far dropped the Gem-Space and the others were released from the cage created by the gem. When everyone was free, Laura took out her claws because she had felt the smell of another person and because of its smell it was not good. That person was Ithnan who picked up the gem-space of floor.

"So this is an infinity gem" Ithnan said

"Return that now" Laura said

"How do you know about the infinity gems?" Evan asked

"A magician named Mordo told me about it, he told me about the Infinity Gauntlet too" Ithnan answered

"This is bad" Rose commented

Ithnan noticed the group of mutants and he smiled, their abilities were incredible and obviously they did not use magic, if they joined Al-Thamen they would be unstoppable. But then Ithnan use the power of the gem to teleport next to Sakiq.

"Hello Sakiq, it seems that beat you a woman" Ithnan said mockingly

"Burn in hell!...you damn!

"Get away from him!" Ja'far exclaimed

"You know what Sákiq? I think I can do something for you" Ithnan said

"What is it?"

"This"

Without Sakiq or Ja'far could do something or react. Ithnan stuck a dark metal container in the stomach to Sakiq, blood began to spurt and Sakiq began to spit blood.

"Sákiq!" Ja'far exclaimed

"You Bas ... bastard ... son of a bitch" Sakiq said with difficulty

"Take care of that vocabulary and calm down this is what you wanted" Ithnan said

The evil magician walked away and since Sakiq was becoming a dark Djinn who attacked everyone, he seemed more focused on killing everyone, including civilians. So Sinbad and the others began to evacuate the area while the mutants and Morgiana fought against the Dark Djinn. For his part, Ja'far was paralyzed and confused. Was this what Sakiq really wanted? He thought Sakiq was dead and he never imagined that his brother felt so much hate and now he was a monster. Ja'far always loved his younger brother but now he did not know what to do; I was so indecisive until Laura spoke to her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Laura said

"Huh?"

"Don't stand there, you must save your brother"

"But…"

"No buts! He is your family; you cannot leave him"

Ja'far said nothing and thought for a few minutes when he saw the mutants fight against the dark Djinn (Sakiq) which was causing a lot of damage, besides Judar, the dark Magi woke up and took the opportunity to attack Aladdin, Doctor Strange and Thor (Hannibal) but he was angry too.

"Why did not anyone tell me that that gem is magic?! ... Grrr! Well, it does not matter, I'll get it back"

"I will not let you touch the Gem-Space again" Doctor Strange said

"Shut up old man, I will defeat you and I will not forget you Chibi or you, god of thunder! I will eliminate them with my new Djinn!" Judal said

"Young Aladdin and Thor" Doctor Strange said

"What happens?" the new Thor asked

"I need your help to beat that monster and save that boy" Doctor Strange said

"Yes Doctor Strange oji-san!"

The New Thor (Hannibal) used the power of the hammer to face the dark Djinn and Doctor Strange also helped him while Aladdin faced Judal along with Ugo. Sinbad on his part also helped to face the dark Dijnn using his Djinn Equip. The person they were facing was Ja'far's younger brother so he would also try to save him; However, the Dark Djinn wounded him in the back to get the king of Sindria out of it, which took Doctor Strange to create magic chains to immobilize the dark Djinn.

"Hey, young Ja'far" Doctor Strange said

"Eh"

"Enter inside the monster and take out your brother"

"What is he saying?"

"Only you can do that"

"Yes"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, old man ?!" Judal exclaimed

Ja'far ran to the dark Djinn and entered inside the evil Djinn. It was when Aladdin used the Wisdom of Solomon to defeat the dark Djinn along with the magic of Doctor Strange.

"What are you doing to my Djinn ?!" Judal exclaimed

"Shut up!" the new Thor answered

The new Thor threw his hammer at Judal and left the Dark Magi unconscious. But whoever defeated the dark Djinn inside was Ja'far who carried the body of his brother. Sakiq was half body blackened and the blackness seemed to be growing.

"Calm down Sakiq! Everything will be fine" Ja'far said

"Please ... let me die in peace"

"You will not die!"

In that Doctor Strange used the power of the Gem-Time to save the life of Sakiq who later fainted due to fatigue. While Ithnan used his magic to take Judal and leave.

"Calm can sleep more than a day"

"Thank you…"

"You don't have to thank"

In Ja'far's mind there was only one objective: to kill Ithnan for what he did to Sakiq, he turned him into a monster and almost killed him. However, Ithnan didn't take the Gem-Space which was recovered by Doctor Strange.

"Doctor Strange" Sinbad said

"What happens?"

"I think than I must take care of the infinity gems"

"That will not happen" Lautaro said

"They are powerful gems; I must take care of them" Sinbad answered

"That's arrogant" Gamora whispered

In that Rocket realized that Captain America's shield had disappeared and that surely Deadpool had stolen it (and it was true) and that made him furious and blamed Sinbad, and Rocket would have blown the head off a shot at Sinbad if Gamora would not have taken Rocket's laser gun.

The next day they all left for the Kingdom of Sindria. Except Sakiq who left on his own.

.

.

.

Kou Empire

The Empress Gyokuen Ren secretly met with the Mandarin, one of the leaders of the Hand. Both the Mandarin and the other leaders of The Hand were not interested in the Djinn Equip or who would be the candidate for Rey, they only cared that this world, which merged with their world, did not interfere with the dominance of the Hand on earth -616, now that Daredevil and Elektra, and other annoying superheroes were dead, nothing should bother and they had to make sure that this organization called Al-Thamen should be neutralized like that woman called Gyokuen Ren. For the visit, the Mandarin brought with him a ninja of Greek origin called Polixena and a warrior who called himself Ronin.

"Who are they?" Gyokuen Ren asked

"My bodyguards, but I'm not here because of that"

"Of course. What does the Hand offer to Al-Thamen?"

"Nothing of the other world only an alliance of mutual respect and help if necessary"

"Like which?"

"Friendship"

"And if Al-Thamen is interested in the territories of the Hand?"

"Then there would be a problem, but the Hand only wants the welfare of all, and to show our good faith I have brought a gift"

"What gift?"

The Mandarin snapped her fingers and a young girl appeared, a teenager with short hair, she was a perfect clone of Kamala Kan (Miss. Marvel) which had been created by Hydra along with the clone of Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) This Kamala was totally controlled by the Hand thanks to a device that it had in the neck.

"Who is this young lady?" Gyokuen Ren asked

"Her name is Kamala, but we like to call her Miss Marvel"

"And why are you bringing her here? What makes it so special?"

"I was expecting you to say that, Madame"

The Mandarin snapped his fingers again and Kamala Khan (Miss Marvel) used her powers in front of Gyokuen Ren, who was very surprised with the young girl.

"How can she do that?" a surprised Gyokuen asked

"She is an inhuman"

"Inhuman?"

"Yes, in our world there are superhumans, mutants, inhuman; among others"

"I understand; in that case I'll accept her"

From that moment the clone of Miss Marvel happened to be to the service of the evil Empress of the Kou empire but what Gyokuen didn't know was that the Hand began to watch over her.

.

.

.

Reim Empire

After Alex Rogers fought against the Fanalis since he, Radu and Deadpool were not very well received by the Fanalis Corporation since they thought Alex was an invader, but they were surprised with the abilities of Captain America's son since it was like fighting with a pure blood fanalis besides the martial arts that he knew were something never before seen by them besides that shield was. After a while Bruce Banner appeared and explained who Alex Rogers was (his fight with Red She-Hulk was stopped by Lady Scheherezade) and the son of Captain America was brought before the high priestess of Reim, Lady Scheherezade with Radu but not Deadpool that stayed outside.

"Who is this young man?" Lady Scheherezade asked

"His name is Alex Rogers, he's the son of a friend of mine" Bruce Banner replied

"And where is your father?" Ignatius Alexius asked

"He died" Alex replied

"I'm sorry" Ignatius Alexius said

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Bruce Banner asked

"It …is a long story"

"Alex came to the Reim empire because I asked him" Radu said, to then look at the other Fanalis "you shouldn't have treated him like that!"

The members of the Fanalis Corporation bowed their heads in shame, now that they thought it, Alex Rogers had done nothing wrong.

"Alex, please stay" Radu said

"Radu ..."

In the time that Radu and Alex traveled, both forged a bond of mutual friendship, the boy fanalis saw the son of Captain America as an older brother. Alex Rogers was also very fond of Radu but he also wanted to continue with his father's legacy and save people. At what the boy Fanalis said, Lady Scheherezade began to think about it, the skills and strength of Alex Rogers were impressive, but was Red She-Hulk who took the floor (she stayed in the Reim empire to kill Bruce Banner).

"I'm sure he's like his father. A man who would give his life for others and is always willing to do the right thing, he would be a perfect soldier in his rare empire" Red She-Hulk (Lily Ross) said

"Lily" Bruce Banner whisper

"Miss Red She-Hulk, it is not necessary to convince me, I already decided. Alex Rogers I ask you from now on some to the Reim Empire as a soldier" Lady Scheherezade said

"It will be an honor" Alex Rogers answered

Radu was happy and Bruce tried to thank Lily Ross (Red She-Hulk) but she did not want to talk to him. On the other hand, Alex realized that Deadpool had disappeared and if the Merc with a Mouth was loose it meant only one thing. Problems.

And indeed Deadpool was just outside the Colosseum eating a chimichanga; when suddenly a malignant magician was found member of Al-Thamen.

"It's Halloween already?" Deadpool asked, when he saw the evil magician

"What?"

"It does not matter, Luke Skywalker"

"That's not my name!"

"I'm sorry, and what's your name?"

"You can call me Black Lot"

"White Deadpool. And what is your skill? Racial appropriation?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Black Lot tried to use his magic to kill Deadpool but he did not die and kicked him in the stomach just like he kicked that donkey. Deadpool looks at the screen.

"I've learned the martial art Kung Fu donkey.

"Who are you talking to ?!" Black Lot complained

"No matter. What do you want of me?"

"Of a talkative imbecile like your nothing, I just want to know something. Who is that boy on the shield?"

"Are you talking about Alex Rogers?"

"That's what it's called" Black Lot answered

"What do you want with Alex?" Deadpool asked

"I want to know too" a female voice said

A girl with dark skin and curly hair came flying. Deadpool immediately recognized her as the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones: Danielle Cage Jones, who had inherited the powers of her parents. The beautiful young woman looked at Deadpool suspiciously and knew how irritating she was that she could not, on the advice of her parents, trust an anti-hero like Deadpool.

"Who is this girl?" Black Lot asked

"I'm Danielle Cage Jones. What do you want with Alex?"

"That shouldn't be a girl like you" Black Lot replied

"Really?"

Danielle smiled and punched the evil magician who sent him flying 3 meters to then be unconscious and embedded in a wall.

"home run!" Deadpool exclaimed

"Enough of your nonsense! Tell me where is Alex?!" Danielle said

"He's in that palace talking to Grandpa Pinocchio and a Roman version of Polly Pocket"

"I'm for your jokes!" Danielle exclaimed, taking him by the neck to Deadpool

"N-no kidding ... he's there"

"Okay, I believe you, but if it's one of your jokes; I'll break your bones again"

"Boy scout word" Deadpool said, as if he were one

Danielle rolled her eyes and went flying to Reim's palace where Alex Rogers was and of course he carried Deadpool with one leg. When Danielle Cage Jones arrived at the palace, she released Deadpool and could see that what the Merc with a Mouth was saying was true. Through Alex Rogers, Danielle Cage Jones became part of the Reim Empire, and little Radu seemed to like Danielle.


	15. Chapter 15: The Amazing Spider-Girl

The amazing Spider-Girl

The powers of Spider-Girl:

• Arachnid sense that warns of danger.

•Superhuman strength.

• Speed, agility and reflexes super humans.

• Being able to climb walls.

• Ability to adhere to any surface.

• Accelerated healing factor.

• discharge of energy from your hands.

• Organic Spider Web

• Invisibility.

The ship that would take them to Sindria had to make a stopover on the island of Matranesia, a city-state that was a very important commercial point and where the ships made stops for travelers and sailors to rest. The ship where Sinbad and the others went was accidentally hit by another ship and the group had to stay for a while in the city state of Matranesia. While everyone was getting off the boat, Ja'far seemed worried and if he was; since his brother Sakiq had left during the night and he didn't know what intentions he had, if he wanted to kill Ithnan or return to Al-Thamen.

"You are worried"

"Eh?"

Ja'far turned and saw Laura, she had noticed the mood of the former assassin.

"Yes, I'm worried about Sakiq. I don't know what he wants"

"I know what it is to worry about a brother"

"Really?"

"Yes I have a brother"

Ja'far was going to ask Laura the name of her brother when Rocket Raccon and Groot appeared at the same moment, they were going out to see the city and if that happened they would attract a lot of attention or they might scare people and unless Ja'far wanted something bad to happen or be thrown out of the island of Matranesia; he must prevent that from happening.

"You stay here!" Ja'far said

"What did you say?! You! stupid boy!" Rocket said

"I am Groot"

"People can be scared if they see ..."

"If they see what?" Rocket was angry

"I am Groot!"

"A tree walking and a talking raccoon - Ja'far said

"I am Groot!"

"I know you're Groot you do not have to repeat it all the time!" Ja'far said, with a headache

"It's all he can say" Jason said

"Huh?"

While Jason explained to Ja'far that Groot only said 3 words and that Rocket told him that Groot said: "you are an idiot". Laura left them to discuss in peace and went with Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, Rose, Kevin and Evan.

"Were you ever here?" Rose asked

"I went, with my father and my siblings" Alibaba said

"Sibling?" Kevin answered

Alibaba smiled and was about to answer about her other sister, but at that moment they heard screams and a great commotion, apparently they were pirates who were attacking people. The group went to help, but someone who swayed in cobwebs went ahead. The group arrived when that person imprisoned the pirates in a cocoon of spider web. It was a girl with a suit and mask. Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba didn't understand what they saw, but Laura and the other mutants had already seen someone like her. In addition, the people, who cheered her, called her Spider-Girl.

"I can't believe it" Rose said

"Is there also one here?" Laura asked

"Do you know who she is?" Morgiana asked

"She's Spider-Girl, the heroine of the city!" a man answered

"Spider-girl?" asked Alibaba, confused

People started shouting: "Spider-girl" and she turned to see the group; his suit looked like a mix of the original Spider-Man costume and Spider-Gwen costume; the eyes of the Spider-girl mask moved with the expressions of the arachnid heroine and she seemed surprised to see them or maybe one of them; and it was Evan that spoke to him.

"Hello Spidy" the son of Legion said

"Spidy?" Spider-Girl confused said

"That's what they called Spider-Man" Kevin said

"Spider-man? Is there more like me?" Spider-Girl asked

"There were, they're dead" Rose said

"I understand" the Spider-Girl said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Spider- G ..." Alibaba try to say

Alibaba couldn't finish what he was going to say to Spider-Girl because she threw a spider web that covered his mouth. Apparently Alibaba was not liked by Spider-Girl, and by the spidery eyes of the heroine mask she had a frown as if Alibaba irritated her.

"You don't talk to me"

It was the only thing that Spider-Girl told him before climbing the walls of the buildings of the city of Matranesia very quickly, like a spider, while Alibaba took off the cobweb from her mouth and was very confused, how she offended Spider-Girl? He hardly knew her.

"What happened?" Alibaba asked

"She seemed angry" Laura commented

"But I just greet her!" Alibaba said, in his defense

"That's a strange Onee-chan" Aladdin said

But Spider-Girl if she knew Alibaba since both were half siblings, the true identity of Spider-Girl was Migaila Saluja, the fourth princess of the former kingdom of Balbadd and half-sister of Alibaba. Migaila was the daughter of a concubine and always felt ignored by her father compared to her other brothers and Alibaba. Spider-Girl (Migaila) came to an alley where a 10-year-old girl named Dana, who was one of the few people who knew the secret of Migaila.

"You took it, Migaila" Dana said

"Sorry, Dana. I had a setback" Migaila answered, removing the mask

"Even so, you're late"

"I understand, we'd better go back home, but first let me change my clothes, I cannot go like Spider-Girl, the aunt would be scared"

"Sure"

Without the Spider-Girl suit, Migaila was herself again and with her adoptive sister they returned home with their new family, she did not need the Saluja family and now that Balbadd was a republic that would no longer seek her, if they looked for her.

Dana and Migaila walked through the streets of Matranesia when they met Alibaba, his older brother; At first she tries to ignore him and go with Dana, but Alibaba had seen her and was surprised to see her and ran to her side.

"Migaila!" Alibaba exclaimed

"Come on, Dana" Migaila said

"Wait! It's me! I'm your brother Alibaba ..."

Alibaba was happy to see her younger sister again, but Migaila had an answer for her brother.

"Leave me alone, I have a new family and I do not need you"

"But ... Migaila"

"Leave me alone!"

Migaila and Dana continued on their way leaving Alibaba alone and confused, the rest of the group approached Alibaba.

"How many brothers do you have in total?" Evan asked

"Why…?"

"Eh?"

"… Why she said that?"

"People change" Jason said, appearing

"But she…"

"Alibaba, maybe your sister is angry about something" Aladdin said

"I have to talk to her!"

Alibaba followed Migaila and Dana, and the others followed to see what happened. All this had also been seen by Sinbad and he had realized everything that was happening.

.

.

Migaila and Dana were 2 of the adopted daughters of Mrs. Farah, who had 12 adopted children including a baby who had just left birth. Mrs. Farah or Aunt Farah as children called her, had a heart of gold and loved each of her adopted children. And of course I completely did not know that Migaila was Spider-Girl, the former princess had decided not to tell her about it.

Migaila Saluja had been Spider-Girl for 3 months, when she was bitten, more than once, by a strange spider that came from another world (Earth-616), at first it was difficult to learn to use her powers, but she got it and she became in the heroine of Matranesia. She also designed her suit, although Migaila never met the original Spider-man or Spider-Gwen. When the former princess of Balbadd arrived at her house, Aunt Farah received her.

"Migaila, Dana. Hello" aunt Farah greeted

"Hello, Aunt Farah. Sorry to arrive so late" Migaila said

"Migaila, someone came to see you"

"Who?"

"He" one of the children said

This person was Sinbad, he had gone ahead of Alibaba and the others, it should be noted that Migaila lost them using his arachnid powers and he also realized that they were following her. Migaila did not know Sinbad but Sinbad did. Aunt Farah left them to talk.

"Who are you?" Migaila asked

"My name is Sinbad and I have to talk to you, Princess Migaila"

"Princess? I was never a princess, only the unloved daughter of a king. And how does he know my name?"

"I know your brother, Alibaba ..."

"Leave out!"

"Eh? Don't you want to make peace with your brother?"

"That's not your problem!"

Alibaba was outside the house calling Migaila and telling him that they should talk, but this only angered Migaila who left the house and entered again with Alababa, pulling him from the ears where Sinbad is. While the rest of the group watched through the window and Migaila's adoptive family watched by the stairs.

"Okay, let's talk" Migaila said, with her arms crossed.

"Migaila, why did you run away? Everyone was worried, even our father"

"That is a lie…"

"Huh?"

"He didn't care about me. he didn't love my mother the way he loved yours and he did not love me either, he just took me to the palace to do the right thing"

"Migaila ... you're wrong"

"He didn't love me, but to my new family loves me, if I really care you, leave me alone" Migaila said

"But…"

"And you will not bother me anymore"

Alibaba said nothing and left the house. Migaila was wrong, she was loved by everyone, although her father never showed it, but he loved her. After Alibaba and Sinbad left Mrs. Farah's house, they all went to the best hotel in Matranesia, paid by Sinbad, to stay until the boat was repaired. And Alibaba was very depressed by his sister's rejection and that she thought that about her own family. However, what almost nobody had noticed was that there was someone watching, someone who could be an ally of Spider-Girl (Migaila Saluja).

"What happens?" Hannibal Thor asked

"His sister doesn't want to see him or know about him" Jason said

"He has a sister?" Ja'far asked

"Yes, apparently Alibaba is not the only illegitimate child of King Rashid Saluja" Sinbad said

"There is something strange about her, and it is not because of her smell" Laura said

"Did you notice it too?" Morgiana asked

Caliban noticed that Alibaba was very sad and went to talk to him.

"Are you still sad?" Caliban asked

"Caliban ..."

"Come on, you can tell me" the albino mutant said

"I never thought that Migaila thought that about our father"

"Maybe she suffered, nobody thinks something because yes"

"How do you know?"

"I am Groot "Groot added

"What was that he says?" Alibaba confused asked

"I don't know" Caliban answered

"He said you should give your sister time" said Rocket

Alibaba felt better when he heard that, but it seemed strange to be advised by a tree that only says: "I am Groot".

While there was another thing that had caught the attention of Sinbad, or rather a person: Spider-Girl. Everyone in Matranesia talked about her and said she was a heroine, but Sinbad still wanted to know more about her when Gamora mentioned that there were others like her in their world but that they were all dead and one of them was missing.

"So she's not the only one" Ja'far said

"Even so, I would like to talk to her" Sinbad said

"For what?" Gamora asked

"I just want to meet her, I'm completely sure that she is not a threat" Sinbad answered

"Okay, let's talk" Spider-Girl said, appearing hanging from head with her spiderwebs

So surprising appearance of Spider-Girl, made Sinbad jump of the shock to see her so close. Did she hear everything they said about her? With the appearance of the arachnid heroine, Ja'far try to attack her with her cables, but Spider-Girl having arachnid sense that warn her of the danger, she dodges the attack and throw a spider web to the arm of Ja'far that he sticks it to the wall.

"Damn!" Ja'far exclaimed, trying to remove the cobweb

"How rude! you said you wanted to talk to me" Spider-Girl said

"What are you doing here?" Morgiana asked

"Not much, I better go"

But before Sinbad stopped her. There appeared someone who didn't belong to this world but to the Earth-616, was the Green Goblin. The villain from another universe flew into the room in his goblin glider and when he saw Spider-Girl, he threw a Pumpkin Bomb at the arachnid heroine, which he avoided and, in addition, saved Sinbad from having the pumpkin pump reach him. Everyone, including the mutants, put on guard to face the Green Goblin.

"Thank you" Sinbad said

"You're welcome but, who is that crazy man?"

"Well, I don't know"

Apparently the Green Goblin heard what Sinbad and the Spider-Girl said because he answered.

"I'm the Green Goblin and I came to kill Spider-Girl" the Green Goblin said

"Kill me? Why?" Spider-Girl was startled

"It's not obvious, if you die, the 6 sinister ones will take control of this city!" the Green Goblin replied

"Hey! Green Thing. Do you think we'll let you do that?" Laura said

"You'll have to get through before us" Kevin said

The Green Goblin just smiled.

"Oh! I didn't expect to see mutants here" the Green Goblin said, mischievously

"We're here, Goblin" Rose said

"They told me about you, Green Goblin. I know you're a psychopath" Evan said

"hahahahahaha! Oh! Thank you very much, it's the cutest thing they say about me"

"You damn mad!" Kevin said

"Show me what mutants have!" the Green Goblin exclaimed

"If you want that is fine" Jason said

The mutants and Gamora were put in position to attack and Thor Hannibal used the power of the hammer to throw the Green Goblin from the goblin glider, but even so the Green Goblin continued fighting against the mutants. But he also fought with Gamora. There came a time when the Green Goblin threw a paralyzing bomb that made the mutants and Gamora couldn't move easily all but Spider-Girl which was ready to attack.

"I don't understand why you want to kill me" Spider-Girl said

"Spider-Man died defending civilians like the other spiders, if you die, it will be like killing him"

"I am not him!" Spider-Girl exclaimed

With this exclamation, Spider-Girl (Migaila Saluja) discovered that she had a power that she did not know she had. She, like Spider-Woman, could throw energy shots from her hands and throw a blast of energy that left the Green Goblin imbedded in the wall.

"I didn't know I could do that" Spider-Girl said

"Apparently you do not know how to use your powers at all" a female voice said

"Who said that?" Ja'far asked

The voice didn't respond and that person appeared, it was Jessica Draw better known in her world, the earth-616, as Spider-Woman.

"It cannot be" Laura said

"It's her" Rose said

"But she was dead, right? "Kevin said

"Apparently not" Jason answered

"Who is she?" Aladdin asked

"You can call me Spider-Woman"

Spider-Woman looked at Spider-Girl who realized everything and what, or better said, who is her.

"You're like me"

Meanwhile the 6 sinister attempts to seize isle of Matranesia.


End file.
